Assassin's Creed: Knight of the Day
by Pooliodelemerte
Summary: Rebecca Crane relives the memories of Sir Bedivere, the renowned Knight of the Round table and right hand man to King Arthur himself, in order to rescue an assassin imprisoned by Abstergo. (This story was originally written in a screenplay format - message me for original script PDF) Please feel free to leave a review - Thank you for reading :)


Assassin's Creed

The Knight of the Day

Written by Pooliodelemerte

Work of fan-fiction. All IP rights of characters related to Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft.

First Draft

Contact

38 

**FADE IN**

 **EXT. TINTAGEL CASTLE. NIGHT.**

 **LEGEND:** Cornwall, Britain 473 A.D.

An ear piercing whaling cry of a baby almost drowns out the sound of siege catapults and war cries from Saxon invaders attacking the old English castle.

 **INT. TINTAGEL CASTLE. NIGHT.**

The golden crown of the king is placed on a wooden bedside table next to a babies crib and shakes from the catapult fire.

Sitting by the crib, a woman, QUEEN IGRAINE, dressed in royal red robes with silver accents quietly weeps and hushes the child.

A man in a royal tunic adorned with the pelt of a wolf worn like a cape steps closer to the cot. KING UTHER gently picks up the young child. He brushes the thin but lush golden hairs on his crown and kisses his forehead.

KING UTHER

You are a light of hope in the darkness of our despair.

You will bring glory to our legacy.

You will be King. And a legend.

And above all else, you will be a man of honor.

HOODED MAN(O.S.)

I'm sorry my king. The Saxon's have almost breached our first line of defense.

The King looks at his son with a influx of pride and sorrow.

KING UTHER

I only wish I had more time.

The robbed man walks into the room and takes off his hood dramatically as if he went to the Luke Skywalker school of dramatic reveals.

We can see his eyes display heterochromia. His left eye is a pale light blue and the right a light brown with an almost amber tint.

HOODED MAN

We all do.

King Uther holds out his baby son toward the mysterious sage mage.

KING UTHER

Promise me, Merlin.

Promise me on your life you will keep him safe.

MERLIN

On my life, my King.

 **EXT. TINTAGEL CASTLE. NIGHT.**

Obi-wan I mean Merlin rides off into the forest as an eagle soars overhead.

 **TITLE CARD: "ASSASSIN'S CREED: Knight of the Day"**

 **FADE OUT**

 _The black fades to a bright white_

 **FADE IN**

 **INT. WATERLOO STATION. DAY.**

 **LEGEND:**

Waterloo station, London. 2021 A.D.

The train station is bustling with a crowd of people getting on and off trains.

HOODED WOMAN

I found him. I'm going in.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

You can't do this.

HOODED WOMAN

The hell I can! He has to help us.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

You can't force someone into the animus who doesn't want to go in willingly.

HOODED WOMAN

You're one to talk. You did it to your own son.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

Yes and he was right. Making someone enter the animus by force makes us no better than those Templar bastards.

Then he died saving the world and I've had to live with the decisions we made it that temple. Trust me you don't want that burden.

The woman looks down at her hands holding two syringes. One with an empty vial, the other with a shot of tranquilizer.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

Do the right thing.

HOODED WOMAN

Stealing someone's blood isn't exactly the most honorable thing either.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

Well neither is murder but we are assassins after all. We choose the lesser of two evils for the greater good-

HOODED WOMAN

-Save it. I've heard enough.

The hooded woman turns off her earpiece and walks through the crowd toward an unsuspecting business man, RICK SUMMERS.

She points the tranquilizer syringe toward him but hesitates. The voice of a ghost rings in her ears.

DESMOND MILES(V.O.):

"You're no better than the fucking Templar's!"

Rick walks in her direction, head down, reading emails on his phone. She bumps into him and stabs him with a syringe.

RICK SUMMERS:

Hey! What the fuck? Watch out!

The hooded woman turns and looks at him, her hood covers one eye as the other stares daggers at the man.

RICK SUMMERS:

Sorry, my fault. I'll watch where I'm going next time.

She walks off looking at her hand. The previously empty vial in the syringe now has a small portion of the man's blood.

Rick continues to watch as the mysterious hooded woman is lost in the crowd like Jason Bourne.

 **INT. ANIMUS HUD. NIGHT.**

A high tech Heads Up Display shows the Animus loading screen. An animation shows the sample DNA being sequenced into a triple helix.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

You did the right thing.

HOODED WOMAN

Maybe. Only time will tell if I can relive the memory sequences fast enough. It would've been much faster with the original descendant but this just means I'll have to work harder.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

And without a team to back you up.

As annoying as they can be sometimes there is a reason we have doctors like Victoria and...

HOODED WOMAN

Lucy...

There's a pause of dead air. An uneasy tension.

A key memory sequence labeled "5th - 6th Century" is highlighted and a loading bar slowly fills.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

Yes... Please don't overexert yourself. You'll be no good to anyone if you're comatose. Keep an eye on your vitals and remember to rest regularly.

HOODED WOMAN

Sure boss, whatever you say. It's almost fully loaded I'm going in.

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

Take care. I mean it. Eagle 2 signing out.

HOODED WOMAN

Bye bye big bird.

 **EXT. ANDERITUM FORTRESS. DAY.**

Dark rain clouds roll in the sky carrying thunder and lightning in their midst.

 **LEGEND:** Anderitum Fortress, Pevensey, Britain. 491 A.D.

 **INT. ANDERITUM FORTRESS. DAY.**

A group of dirty prisoners lay around in boredom.

One prisoner sits over a bucket, their only toilet, taking a dump.

SHITE PRISONER

Oh god dammit man, I'm tired of having to smell your shite all day.

I almost started to ignore the it and now you're taking another one.

SHITTING PRISONER

What am I supposed to do? You want me to keep it in me bowels?

There's an awkward pause of silence then...

 **SPLOOSH!**

SHITE PRISONER

Oh for heaven's sake!

The Shite prisoner pushes the shitting prisoner off the bucket. The shite prisoner picks it up and tosses the excrement out the window of the cell.

PRISON GUARD(O.S.)

Oi you little fucker! I'll come up there and sort your shit out myself.

SHITE PRISONER

Well come on then! My names Bedivere, cell number forty two!

The prisoners giggle to themselves.

PRISON GUARD

I'm coming up there and you're gonna bloody get!

In the cell next to the prisoners causing a commotion, a man alone in his cell numbered 42, stops working out. The man is in as perfect shape as a man could ever possibly be. Muscles covering his body as if they were sculpted out of clay.

He walks to the iron bar wall between the cells and stares at them. He's not angry, just vaguely bemused.

A thin prisoner places the empty toilet bucket upside down on the ground and looks out the window.

PRISONER

Clouds don't bode well, might rain tonight.

BEDIVERE

It always rains.

Bedivere turns around and sits on his bug ridden mattress.

A prison guard with his uniform covered in yellow splashes and brown marks walks furiously down the hall to cell 42.

PRISON GUARD

Bedivere?

Bedivere nods. The guard takes out his keys, opens his cell, walks in and punches Bedivere in right the nose. Red drops of blood drop down onto the floor.

Bedivere stands up and towers over the guard.

PRISON GUARD

Fuckin' hell you're a big one.

The prisoners in the other cell chant on and encourage the fight.

Bedivere fights the guard punching with finesse, precision and haste.

After the guard is knocked out fight Bedivere loots the guards keys and drops them into his own toilet bucket.

More guards storm in and detain the prisoner while others drag out the unconscious one. The Chief the cell behind them and threatening him.

CHIEF

Try that again and I'll throw away the keys.

BEDIVERE

I don't give a toss... Actually you know what what? I will give a toss.

CHIEF

What you gonna toss me off? Hahaha.

BEDIVERE

Yeah, I'm gonna toss you off the roof! I give you my word as the one tiny little worm in your brain crawls across the ground I'm going to laugh my arse off.

CHIEF

Watch your back.

BEDIVERE

I offer you the same advice.

 **EXT. ANDERITUM FORTRESS. NIGHT.**

British infantry units battle the oncoming siege from Saxon invaders lead by Ælle his son Cissa attacking the old English fortress.

 **INT. ANDERITUM FORTRESS. NIGHT.**

SHITE PRISONER

Bloody hell! Thank God! We'll be free!

THIN PRISONER

What are you talking about? The Saxon's will kill us all! Please God don't let them kill us.

A blonde haired bearded man in the corner laughs.

SHITE PRISONER

What are you laughing about?

BEARDED MAN

You. Going on about God. As if this war would even be happening if he didn't exist.

THIN PRISONER

So... you believe he does exist.

BEARDED MAN

What I believe doesn't really matter to you. They believe in their God. And there's nothing more dangerous than a man willing to kill and die for what he believes.

Bedivere rises from his bed and looks at the man. He can't recall the last time he spoke. Maybe he might have never heard him before at all.

BEDIVERE

Who are you?

CONSTANTINE

Name's "Constantine". Put it on my gravestone if I don't make it out of here.

BEDIVERE

And what makes you think that I will?

Constantine smiles.

CONSTANTINE

You have the look of survivor.

The shite man stands up on the bucket to look out the window only to see a giant rock from a catapult **CRASH** right through the stone wall where the man stood taking out the wall the man and the cell door on the other side.

CONSTANTINE

He didn't.

Unlucky for him but lucky for us wouldn't you say?

BEDIVERE

I suppose now is a good a time as any.

Bedivere kicks over his piss pot and grabs the guards key.

Bedivere follows Constantine out as they break out of the prison.

CONSTANTINE

Hurry up. We need to get up and out of here.

BEDIVERE

Why up? We'll be trapped.

CONSTANTINE

Maybe you've been in prison too long.

Have you forgotten how to think like a free man? We go up!

BEDIVERE

What? We'll die!

CONSTANTINE

Still thinking like a prisoner.

Why do you think the Chief is hiding up there?

Bedivere thinks for a moment then smiles.

BEDIVERE

He's waiting for me.

 **EXT. ANDERITUM FORTRESS ROOFTOP. NIGHT.**

Bedivere kicks to door to the roof open and walks out with Constantine.

CHIEF

You! No! DAMN YOU!

BEDIVERE

Hello Chief.

Constantine walks past them both and stands on the ledge of the roof.

CONSTANTINE

Leave him to his fate.

BEDIVERE

A fall from the roof is a better fate than a Saxon's sword in the heart.

And besides...

(beat)

...I gave him my word.

CHIEF

Please make it quick then. I'd rather die by your hands than a Saxon... even if you are a filthy prison rat.

Bedivere nods and throws the Chief off the roof of the fortress and watches as his head cracks open on the wooden gate of the mote. The Chief's body is crushed in a stampede of incoming Saxon infantry.

Bedivere laughs.

CONSTANTINE

Come on then, jump.

BEDIVERE

What? Did you not see what just happened to the Chief?

CONSTANTINE

Then don't jump where he landed.

Aim for the water!

Bedivere watches Constantine as he performs a swan dive leap of fate into the water of the moat surrounding the prison. For a moment he doesn't rise to the surface. Then he crawls out near some foliage runs away into the forest.

Fire spreads through the fortress as the sound of men's final cries echo through the halls.

BEDIVERE

Ah bollocks, I'll be dead in a few minutes anyway.

Bedivere leaps from the ledge on top of the fortress and falls... very ungraciously as his arms flail and legs kick like a wild man.

SPLASH!

The Saxon's besiege the fortress and slay all the inhabitants; not even one Briton was left there.

FADE OUT

ANIMUS

"One hundred percent synchronization achieved. Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one."

 **FADE IN**

 **EXT. BLACKFORD VILLAGE. DAY.**

Bedivere meets a group of scraggly looking Knights outside a small forest village.

 **LEGEND** :

Blackford Village. 495 A.D.

"Bert" Bertilak de Hautdesert. A Knight wearing a green tunic and bow on his back without a quiver or even a single arrow.

Jed Igrain. A knight with an sword he can barely lift and a traditional white tunic stained in blood that isn't his, one he most likely stole them from a dead man.

Then there's Robert De Stable-hand equipped with a tunic he clearly made himself out of a single bed sheet, and a small wooden sword.

BERT

Hello my good sir.

BEDIVERE

Who are you supposed to be?

JED

We are the Knights of the Ord-

BERT

Shut up you moron you just broke the first rule! We're not supposed to talk about it!

JED

Oh right, we are... not the Knights of the Order we ah...

The knight looks down past the big red cross on his chest.

JED

We are Knights of the belt buckle.

BEDIVERE

That's the dumbest name I've ever heard.

JED

Well what's your name?

BEDIVERE

Bedivere.

JED

Ha! "Bedivere". Oh, that's actually not a bad name. Yeah well seen as how I'm the leader and all, I did suggest we call ourselves the Knight of Je-

BERT

Shut ya trap Jed-I'm the leader.

BEDIVERE

Enough. Who are the Knights of the Order?

BERT

Well we're not even really apart of the inner circle. "Not enough seats at the table" they say. Fucking elitist group a wankers if you ask me.

BEDIVERE

Wait inner circle... seats at the table... The round table?!

JED

Yeah to be fair though there's like, fucking a hundred of us so we can't all get seats. We just kinda stand around...

ROBERT

(beat)

...outside.

BEDIVERE

You have got to be one of the sorriest group of merry men I have ever seen.

JED

"The merry men". Eh, that's not half bad Greeney.

BERT

Stop calling me Greeney, my name is Bertilak de Hautdesert.

JED

You can't even say your own name Bert.

BERT

I can. It's just... I think it's French so ya know, without a French accent it doesn't sound right.

JED

Mate, the only thing French in your family is when I kiss your sister.

BEDIVERE

Quiet!

Tell me where find Arthur.

JED

Arthur, you mean the King?

 **WHITE FLASH!**

 **EXT. CITY STREETS. LONDON.**

ARTHUR (15), his elder foster-brother, KAY (16), and BEDIVERE (14) or Ed as they called as a kid, are running around the muddy streets of London.

KAY

I can't believe we came all the way to London for my tournament and you forgot my sword.

ARTHUR

I'm sorry Kay. I packed it I just accidentally left it in the wagon.

KAY

It's probably on the other side of London by now.

ARTHUR

We'll get a new one. I promise.

ED

Yeah I'm sure we can find a new one. This is London after all.

 **EXT. ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL. LONDON.**

 **LEGEND:** St. Paul's Cathedral. London. 488 A.D.

Arthur runs up to a mysterious stone resting outside the large Gothic Cathedral.

Inside this stone rests a huge sword. At the bottom of the blade above the hilt has engraving with gold writing.

Kay and Ed run up and join at Arthur's side, gazing in wonderment at the sword.

ED

What does it say?

ARTHUR

"This sword was cast out by King Uther when he died. It landed in the stone awaiting a new wielder".

"Who so ever pulls this Sword from Stone, shall be the true Heir/High King of the Land".

The boys looks at each other in awe.

KAY

No one has been able to retrieve the sword? What chance do we have?

ED

What if we all try to pull it out together?

KAY

There are men with three times the strength of the three of us combined. There's no way we could do it.

ED

Well why don't you try?

KAY

No way! It's pointless! You try it!

ED

Okay.

Young Bedivere places his hands over the handle, one fist on top of the other, index fingers on top. He tries to lift the sword with all the strength in his young body. He rests a moment before placing his feet on the stone and attempting again. Nothing.

ED

That's. (breath) Impossible.

KAY

See! I told you.

ED

You try it!

KAY

No this is a waste of time.

ED

What? You scared you might have to be King?

KAY

No!

ED

Go on then, give it a go.

Kay rolls up his sleeves and places his hands on the sword same as Ed had. The boy pulls and tugs to no avail.

KAY

Nah, guess I'm not meant to wield the sword. C'mon I'm sure we can find a sword around here somewhere.

Kay begins to walk away. Ed turns his head and looks at Kay walking off then looks back at Arthur who's deep in thought.

ARTHUR

We already have found a sword.

"awaiting a new wielder".

You didn't wield the sword.

You have to wield the sword.

Arthur crosses his arms and bends his elbows down placing his hands on the sword hilt with his index fingers facing down.

In a moment that felt like forever, young Bedivere watched wide eyed in amazement as Arthur slowly brandishes the sword out of the shaking, cracking rock.

Kay hears the grinding of the stone and turns around in disbelief.

Arthur smiles as the two boys are frozen spectators to the spectacle.

ARTHUR

Now we have sword...

ED

...Now we have a King...

 **WHITE FLASH!**

 **EXT. BLACKFORD VILLAGE. DAY.**

BEDIVERE

Yes, where can I find... King Arthur?

BERT

Well he's not really King yet is he?

There's about a dozen blokes callin 'emselves King. Shit, I could be King!

JED

You couldn't be King! You gotta have a Queen to be a King! Where's you Queen? Last time I saw her she was on the end of my cock, or was that your sister?

BERT

I swear Jed I will pound you senseless.

JED

(beat)

That fruits just hanging way to low.

BEDIVERE

How do I find Arthur?

BERT

Well, we could, maybe, perhaps, help you find King Arthur. But you have to do a small task for me, a "quest" if you will.

BEDIVERE

A fair trade. What is the quest?

BERT

Its me old lady. I proposed to her with a big ole ring. She said no.

BEDIVERE

I don't think I would be able to convince her otherwise.

BERT

That's her choice, and I can accept that, but she kept the damn ring. Now I just wanna move on from this small village but I can't without the coin I'd get from selling it.

BEDIVERE

And you want me to retrieve the ring?

BERT

Yeah, go talk to her. See if you can get her to give the ring back. Steal it from her if you have to, but don't you dare hurt her.

BEDIVERE

I am nothing if not a man of honor sir. I will retrieve your ring from your lady friend and you will help me find King Arthur. Agreed?

BERT

Agree-

JED

Wait that's his small task if you want my help as well you gotta do something for me.

ROBERT

If you're doing something for them you gotta do something for me too.

BEDIVERE

I do these quests for you, and all three of you help me on my quest? Terrific. How can I help you gentlemen?

JED

Well you see, it's a small village and I have a large appetite for-

BEDIVERE

Foreign Cuisine?

JED

Um, maybe? I get tired of shagging Bert's sister and his old lady I want someone new.

BERT

Shut up Jed, we all know you're a virgin.

JED

I'm no virgin, that's my problem Bert; I've fucked 'em all.

BEDIVERE

Everyone in the brothel?

JED

Yeah been there done them.

I want someone new.

BEDIVERE

I'm sorry I'm not going to... kidnap a courtesan.

JED

Kidnap a what? No, I want you to kidnap a prostitute.

BEDIVERE

Jed I'm not gonna kidnap a-

JED

I'm just jesting, I wouldn't really ask you to kidnap someone. But say, when we stop by in other towns... You know with other brothels...

BEDIVERE

I swear one day Jed.

JED

Yes!

Bedivere looks in Robert's direction. He's looking down dangling his wooden sword between his legs.

BEDIVERE

You want a real sword?

ROBERT

Yeah...

BEDIVERE

Alright then, I shall return once I have your old ring and your new sword.

BERT

Oh, Bedivere. If you wouldn't mind, I don't really want to see the ring again. If you could sell it down at Margret's shop and bring back a pouch of silver I'd be a happy man.

BEDIVERE

Of course! Once I have complete these quests for you, and we shall be on our merry way, yes?

MERRY MEN:

Agreed.

 **\- The Sorry Proposal**

 **EXT. CRYSTAL'S HOUSE. DAY.**

Bedivere walks through the wooden forest village up to the doorstep where beautiful young woman is sitting on her porch admiring her ring.

BEDIVERE

Pardon me fair lady you wouldn't ha-

CRYSTAL

-Oooh "fair lady". You must not be from around here. All the men call me wench, or witch on bad days. Apart from Bert, he calls me his old lady.

But I look old to you?

BEDIVERE

No madam you-

CRYSTAL

-Madam oh my. Are you one of those Knights from the city here to sweep me off my feet and whisk me away to a better life?

BEDIVERE

Well I'm not from the city and I'm not quite a Knight yet but I am a squire in train-.

CRYSTAL

-Ha! Still more of a man than any of the fools. To what do I owe the pleasure squire?

BEDIVERE

I've here on come on behalf-

CRYSTAL

-Or should I say how may I pleasure you?

Crystal winks at Bedivere. Bedivere blushes nervously, but something is agitating him furiously.

BEDIVERE

I've come on behalf-

CRYSTAL

-I hope you do.

BEDIVERE

For goodness sake woman will you please let me finish a-

CRYSTAL

-It would be my pleasure.

BEDIVERE

Oh my goodness. Will you stop cutting me off while I'm trying to speak! Why is everyone in this village obsessed with fornication?

CRYSTAL

Well, the brothel girls have all caught the sickness.

BEDIVERE

Oh, that explains a lot actually.

But how does that affect you?

Surely men would be lining up at your door after you turned down Bert's proposal.

CRYSTAL

Oh they do. But I'm attracted are to a more... feminine touch.

BEDIVERE

Oh, well then in that case I would be able to accompany to help you travel to a new town-

CRYSTAL

-Really? Oh that would be wonderful!

BEDIVERE

Truly, I only require one small thing in return.

CRYSTAL

Anything! I'll do anything. Just get me the hell out of here.

BEDIVERE

Splendid, I'll take that ring.

CRYSTAL

Huh, okay then.

The woman turns around and bends over.

BEDIVERE

Wait no, I meant the ring on your finger.

CRYSTAL

Oh, why do you want Bert's ring?

I mean my ring?

BEDIVERE

To exchange it for silver to travel.

CRYSTAL

Okay, fair enough.

Crystal hands Bedivere the ring.

BEDIVERE

Fantastic. I shall meet you by stable with Jed, Robert and Bert.

CRYSTAL

What?!

 **\- The Knight with the Wooden Sword**

 **INT. MARGRET'S STORE. DAY.**

Bedivere walks into Margret's store

BEDIVERE

Hello madam you must be Margret

MARGRET

I must be dreaming, a lad as handsome as you in my store. Where did you come from?

BEDIVERE

Anderitum, before that London, before that-

MARGRET

Tosh! I heard nobody survived Anderitum. The bloody Saxon's massacred everyone down to the last man.

BEDIVERE

Well I can think of at least one man who survived.

MARGRET

Are you a guard or a prisoner?

Margret reaches for a dagger hidden beneath the counter.

Bedivere takes a moment to pause as he looks at a sharp saber hanging on the wall.

BEDIVERE

...I'm a survivor.

MARGRET

I suppose that's all that matters in the end.

BEDIVERE

How much for this steel saber?

MARGRET

That's my husband's sword. Says he's gonna ride off into battle with it once he has some armor.

He isn't a survivor like you and I don't want him to end up dead on the battlefield when he should be alive and well in my bed. You can take that one for free.

Bedivere takes the saber.

BEDIVERE

A true sentiment, thank you. And how much would you trade for the ring?

Bedivere places Bert's ring on the counter and Margret plonks a pouch labeled Bert's savings.

MARGRET

Crystal finally parted with it did she? Poor man.

Margret swipes out a few silver coins.

MARGRET

Traders fee.

BEDIVERE

Eh fair fee. Good day madam.

MARGRET

Good day handsome.

 **EXT. BLACKFORD STABLE. DAY.**

Bedivere smiles as he approaches the stable a pouch of silver in one hand and a sword in the other.

Upon opening the door his smile fades as Bert and Crystal are at each other's throats screaming at the top of their lungs.

BEDIVERE

Silence! I am the bearer of good news.

CRYSTAL

I can't believe you expect me to travel with this idiot!

BERT

I can't believe you rejected my proposal and had the nerve to keep my ring!

BEDIVERE

I think all of this would be solved rather quickly if you, Crystal made a small heartfelt apology and told Bert the truth of why you rejected his proposal.

CRYSTAL

I suppose you're right. I'm sorry I kept your ring. That wasn't right.

Crystal whispers in Bert's ear. Bert's eyes widen.

BERT

Oh, that explains a lot.

BEDIVERE

Splendid.

Bedivere hands Bert his silver pouch and Robert his new sword.

BEDIVERE

Shall we be off?

Bert takes a few coins of silver and hands it to the stable master.

CRYSTAL

Wait, who are you?

BEDIVERE

Bedivere of Bampfylde at your service.

Bedivere takes a bow then climbs onto a horse with a wagon on the back.

Bert, Jed, Robert and Crystal climb in the back of the wagon each with a small bag of belongings. Our small band of merry men and woman ride off for Cadbury.

 **FADE OUT**

Animus loading screen

 **FADE IN**

 **INT. SAFE HOUSE. NIGHT.**

From behind, a woman with long messy black hair sits up from of a modern looking chair. Although it looks slightly futuristic as we pan around we see that the upholstery on the chair has seen quite a fair amount of wear and tear. Cracks and splits in the dark red padding seams give way to little cushioning fluff spilling out.

With her right hand the woman pulls out a small needle from he left arm. The needle has a cord attached that plugs into a nearby row over computer servers. "ANIMUS 2.0" was written on the chair but has since been scratched out and replaced with four roman numeral sets of five marking almost twenty.

She clenches her left hand making a fist then taps each individual finger to her thumb one at a time and clenches her fist one more time before releasing. This seems strange as if it's a ritual she does every time she gets out of the Animus.

The woman slowly stands up out of the chair. We can't see her face, only her midsection. A light white tank top and old ripped jeans cover her thin body. Her simple comfortable clothing and slim figure might give her a lure attractiveness if she made an attempt to clean her clothes, and herself once in a while.

Her abdomen looks perfect. Almost too perfect.

She grabs a handful of skin by her stomach and with a full fist clenches down to the point where her hand begins to shake. After she lets go the white indents of her fingers and nails disappear almost immediately. A red mark shows the newly agitated area and a scar slowly appears.

A bullet wound.

The woman walks of of view as we pan around the safe house. There are all sorts of photos, papers and maps on the walls with red string connecting them like a spider-web of conspiracy theories.

Next to the web is a cork board that has been turned into a makeshift dartboard with a darts puncturing holes in a photo of Sophia Rikkin.

Beside the cork board is a white board with an overhead projected image of blueprints to an heavily fortified facility with Abstergo logos in the corner. Red marker arrows and circles mark key positions of guards and security cameras. A big red "X" marks the spot in the center of a square labeled prisoner quarters.

Sweeping around the room more we find two single beds. One is spotless and immaculately made as if by professional hotel staff with the blankets tucked in and everything.

The other bed is a mess with the blanket hanging off the end surrounded by junk food packets and empty liquor bottles. The center of the bed has a deep body indent and is covered in a layer of sweat.

Finally we reach back around to the point of view of a webcam on top of a desktop facing our main woman: REBECCA CRANE (38), pale skin, blue eyes with big bags underneath.

She's writing an email addressed to herself that she then saves in drafts. Her draft inbox is filled with emails to herself that read like journal entries along with a couple emails to Williams Miles that she never sent.

(Rebecca's email is read out in voice over)

REBECCA CRANE(V.O.)

 _I really miss you. I miss our banter._

 _I never told you how much you meant to me. You don't just go through..._

 _Everything we've been through and not feel... something. Live like we have and not form some kind of bond._

 _I should have told you how I really felt about you all back in 2012._

 _I was going to, not that that means anything now but. Everything just happened so fast. Losing Lucy, then Desmond._

 _I can't remember what we've even been doing in the years since then but mourning our friends and running around from one pointless venture to the next. Small victories against Abstergo that seem inconsequential in the long run._

 _Something big is gonna happen soon._

 _It has to, or I don't know how I can keep going._

 _She shuts down her systems walks over to a fridge full of liquor bottles and half eaten fast food containers. Beside the fridge rests a work desk where a laptop sits collecting dust._

 _As the projector flickers and fades off we zoom in on the big red "X" where a small posted note reads "I will save you"._

After taking one of the bottles she sits down on her messy bed and drinks straight from the bottle.

She looks to her bedside table and picks up a framed photograph of Desmond Miles, Lucy Stillman, Shaun Hastings and herself all locking arms and smiling outside the Colosseum in Rome.

REBECCA CRANE

I'm sorry Shaun. This is all my fault. I never should have brought you into this mess in the first place.

Her eyes begin to well up and she takes another swig from the bottle.

REBECCA CRANE

Now you're all I have left.

After taking one final swig from the bottle she puts it down and lays down in her bed for the night.

 **INT. BLEEDING EFFECT HALLUCINATION WORLD. NIGHT.**

A flock of birds fly away as two horses run through their path.

A sword is pulled from stone.

An red apple splashes in mud.

A severed hand drops to the ground.

A naked woman floats face up in a lake.

Twelve glowing blue knights surround a large round table.

In a flash all the knights glow red apart from two.

A golden crown is placed on a kings head and he turns from glowing blue to gold.

A baby cries. A knight dies.

The halls of a castle grow silent.

A dying man drifts off in a small rowboat with three women.

A white light brightens the screen

 **FADE OUT**

 **FADE INT**

 **INT. SAFE HOUSE. DAY.**

Rebecca wakes up tired, wiping the sleep from her eye, stretching and yawning.

She clenches her left hand making a fist then taps each individual finger to her thumb one at a time and clenches her fist once again before releasing.

After picking up the liquor bottle and putting it back in the fridge she goes over to her computer and starts her systems.

An Animus safety protocol tab pops up:

Before you can access the animus, please fill out the questions.

Have you experienced any of the following:

Temporal hallucinations lasting longer than thirty seconds?

Awareness issues?

Degradation of cognition?

Overlapping realities?

Rebecca's hand moves over the mouse as if her muscle memory kicks in. With her eyes closed she ticks all the "No" boxes and presses enter on her keyboard.

 **EXT. ROYAL PALACE - FRONT ENTRANCE - CADBURY TOWN. DAY.**

Cadbury is a picturesque place of beauty, as much as a 5th century English town could be nonetheless. Not quite the metropolis of London or Rome but not exactly a small village like Blackford either.

The cobblestone streets track from the main castle all the way to the "Welcome to Cadbury" sign on the edge of town.

Our band of Knights in training lead Bedivere to the entrance of the castle. The merry men sit down on top of three barrels with well worn indents of their butts.

BERT

Here we are. That right there is King Arthur's castle.

BEDIVERE

Finally. Now how do I meet him?

BERT

Well we've never actually met him ourselves or even been inside.

BEDIVERE

What do you mean?

JED

We just sorta hang around out here until one of his men comes out with a quest for us, or tells us to fuck off.

BEDIVERE

Well I'm not one to wait perchance.

There must be someone around here who can get us inside.

BERT

You could go talk to the butler.

BEDIVERE

Terrific! Lead the way. Oh and if any of the Knights come by tell them Bedivere is looking for Arthur.

Crystal sits in Bert's spot on the barrel as Bert and Jed lead Bedivere through town to find the butler.

CRYSTAL

You don't talk much do you Rob?

ROBERT

Not much time to talk between those two... Have you seen my new sword?

 **EXT. ROYAL PALACE - REAR ENTRANCE - CADBURY TOWN. DAY.**

Bert and Jed lead Bedivere around to the back door of the castle where horses and wagons sit idle.

A butler walks out awaiting a delivery.

BERT

There he is. That's King Arthur's butler.

BEDIVERE

That's not Arthur's butler.

JED

How would you know?

BEDIVERE

Because Arthur's butler is my brother.

JED

Oh, yeah can't really lie if you know him.

More quests for a butler who might know King Arthur's Butler, Lucan.

BEDIVERE

Hello my good sir.

BUTLER

I'm sorry, the gathering is by invitation only.

BEDIVERE

Oh no, I'm not here for that I'm here to see Arthur.

BUTLER

Everyone is here to see Arthur.

BEDIVERE

Yes but I am an old friend.

BUTLER

If I had a shilling for every "friend" Arthur has I'd be richer than the church.

BEDIVERE

I am true to my word. Is there a task I may perform for you to prove myself?

BUTLER

Well we're hosting a gathering tonight and a few of the supplies never made it. Let's see we'll need a big boar from the forest. Has to be nice and fat to be juicy and succulent. A bouquet of roses for the centerpiece. And I'll need you to hand out these letters of invitation to some of our guests as well.

BEDIVERE

Consider it done but before I leave, may I ask if you know Sir Lucan?

BUTLER

Of course Sir Lucan is my overseer.

BEDIVERE

Excellent. If you see him tell him Bedivere is looking for him.

I shall return soon.

Bedivere roams around the forest, hunts a boar, picks some roses and runs all over Cadbury town delivering the letters.

Bert, Jed, Robert and Crystal sit on the barrels and watch as Bedivere runs from one side of town to the other as the sun goes down.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - DINING ROOM - CADBURY TOWN. NIGHT.**

Rich red carpets, dummies in Knights Armour, gold framed paintings of dead Kings line the floors and walls of every room and hall in the palace.

A long rectangular dinner table rests in the center of the dining room with chairs for dozens of Knights and Noblemen and women such as the Queen herself.

SIR LUCAN

Bedivere brother! I can't believe you're here!

BEDIVERE

Brothers! Words cannot describe gladdened I am to see you all again.

SIR ARTHUR

And we, you Bedivere. Share with us!

The food, the wine and the tales you've to tell since last we met.

SIR LUCAN

Here, here!

EVERYONE

Here, here!

Everyone drinks. Bert, Jed, Robert and Crystal drink heavily overexcited at their chance to finally see and be within the walls of the castle.

BEDIVERE

Well I suppose last we met I was still a squire training under Sir Folkswing.

SIR ARTHUR

Ah, yes! How is the good Knight?

BEDIVERE

Oh well he's dead.

SIR ARTHUR

Oh...

BEDIVERE

Yes, he died honorably; impaled in glorious a jousting match...

(under his breath)

...against a tree.

SIR ARTHUR

Well here's to the good Knight Sir Folkswing. Here, here!

EVERYONE

Here, here!

Everyone takes another drink.

SIR LUCAN

And who did you continue to train under?

BEDIVERE

After that I trained under "the man of the mountain" Sir Bolder. Until his untimely death when we we're fighting a group of bandits.

SIR GRIFLET

He died to just a bunch of bandits?

BEDIVERE

Oh, I misspoke. The bandits had trapped a bear. And Sir Bolder thought to free the bear to kill the bandits but the bear mauled everyone.

Then I killed the bear.

SIR ARTHUR

A mighty battle, Sir Bolder's death was avenged. Here, here!

EVERYONE

Here, here!

Everyone takes another drink. Patrons standing up are starting to sway from side to side.

SIR GRIFLET

Who trained you after that?

BEDIVERE

There was a man named Dele-leon for a very brief period of time but after the death of my trainers Sir Folkswing and Bolder I didn't want to burden anyone with the position only to have them die. Twas then I sought fit to travel. I sailed along the Irish coast safe guarding a group of fishermen from pirates and creatures of the sea.

SIR KAY

Wait a minute, so who Knighted you?

BEDIVERE

No one, I'm still a squire by title.

The rooms gasps.

Arthur stands up from his chair.

SIR ARTHUR

Come here Bedivere.

Bedivere stands from his chair and walks to Sir Arthur. Arthur places his hand on Bedivere's shoulder.

SIR ARTHUR

My friend, you have survived, outlived Sir Folkswing and Sir Bolder and even avenged the latter's death. Kneel.

Bedivere kneels before Sir Arthur, as he does he notices the hum and glow of the strange markings of his shining golden sword.

Sir Arthur unsheathes his mighty sword, known to legend as; EXCALIBUR!

SIR ARTHUR

For the long overdue gratitude that you deserve. For the years of training from one Knight to the next. For the good deeds I've seen you perform throughout your life, and the many more good deeds that have no doubt gone unrewarded. It is my honor to dub thee "Sir Bedivere".

Sir Arthur dabs Excalibur on each of Bedivere's shoulders.

SIR ARTHUR

Rise, Sir Bedivere.

Sir Bedivere rises.

SIR ARTHUR

Here, here!

EVERYONE

Here, here!

Everyone takes another drink. Almost everyone is ready to pass out.

SIR LENLEOG

I'd love to hear your tales of fighting Pirates and sea creatures in Ireland.

SIR ARTHUR

Perhaps another time.

What happened after your Irish cruise?

SIR BEDIVERE

Well one day our ship strayed to far into English waters where some of the drunk Irish sailors fought some of the coast guards and thus we were all arrested and imprisoned at Anderitum.

Sir Arthur and Sir Lucan exchange a telling glace.

SIR BEDIVERE

I escaped when the Saxon's lay siege to the fort. I headed for London, built myself back up to a man of wealth and respect and journeyed forth here.

Sir Bedivere looks out across the dining hall where everyone but a small handful of Knights lay fast asleep.

SIR BEDIVERE

Were my tales really that boring?

SIR LUCAN

It's the ale dear brother, we like it strong here in the Royal palace and not everyone can handle it.

SIR ARTHUR

Come with me Sir Bedivere I wish to discuss your trials at Anderitum in private.

Sir Bedivere follows Sir Arthur and the company of about a dozen Knights as they walk through to a secret room with a hidden entrance via a downward staircase behind the fireplace in the dining room.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - INNER SANCTUM - CADBURY TOWN. NIGHT.**

As Sir Bedivere takes the last steps down the staircase he lifts his head up to view almost a dozen Knights as they stand in their respective places around a legendary round table.

Sir Arthur, Sir Lucan, Sir Kay, Sir Griflet, Sir Lenleog, Sir Mordred, Sir Gawain, Sir 8,9,10,11.

There is an empty chair at the end with gold engraved writing "Sir Bedivere".

SIR ARTHUR

We've been awaiting you're to return for a long time.

SIR BEDIVERE

Had I known I would have returned sooner, what exactly is this?

SIR ARTHUR

This is the fabled round table, and we are the collective "Knight's of the Order".

The Knights place their fists over their hearts.

SIR ARTHUR

It is within these walls we speak freely about the true beliefs of our hearts. We do not believe in any religion, Frank nor Saxon. We may follow the beliefs of the Church in the outside world as to not lose their support but in here we are free men united to follow a different path.

SIR BEDIVERE

And what path is that?

SIR ARTHUR

Our goal is to safeguard mankind from its primal and barbaric nature by ensuring that the world never falls into chaos and despair from men who wish to use the great power left upon the world of man for their own wicked gain.

SIR BEDIVERE

By safeguarding the powers that be? The False Kings? The False Gods?

Arthur slowly walks around the table.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you remember when we found a sword impaled in a stone?

SIR BEDIVERE

How could I forget. You pulled it out even when everyone thought it impossible.

SIR ARTHUR

Yes, well to understand what I'm about to share with you you must open your mind to believe the impossible.

This sword, like others, are called Pieces of Eden.

SIR BEDIVERE

As in; the Garden of Eden?

SIR ARTHUR

Yes. The Church would have you believe that all the miracles in the bible are attributed to divine intervention by God. And in a way they are correct. But these are not supernatural or magical miracles but feats of incredible power. Powers made possible by real tangible artifacts created, not by God, but by ancient beings worshiped as Gods.

My sword, Excalibur, and my scabbard sheath are but a few of those artifacts.

SIR BEDIVERE

Adam and Eve's Apple...

SIR ARTHUR

Yes, the Apple of Eden. They stole the Apple from the "Gods" and were cast out for their disobedience. This was the first act of human defiance and use of free will.

SIR BEDIVERE

These artifacts can be used to control mankind?

SIR ARTHUR

In the wrong hands they could be used to destroy the world. We seek to collect these artifacts of dangerous power to protect them from falling into the wrong hands.

Will you join us in our quest to protect the world?

SIR BEDIVERE

I will.

SIR ARTHUR

Good. I have a quest for you.

This is no small task. Are you sure you are up to it?

SIR BEDIVERE

You made me believe in the impossible, were other men might think it cannot be done, I will succeed where they fail.

SIR ARTHUR

I hope you carry that sentiment with you. You see we've been searching for the Apple of Adam and Eve. I know a man who believes he has uncovered its location.

SIR BEDIVERE

Tell me where it is and I shall retrieve it for you.

SIR ARTHUR

Oh I don't know where it is. The old bastard won't tell me. Says it's far to dangerous for any one man to wield multiple pieces of Eden. I want you to find him. I want you discover where it is. If someone is already in possession of the Apple, I want you to steal it...

(muffled)

...and kill them.

 **FLASHBACK!**

 **EXT. CITY MARKETS. LONDON.**

 **LEGEND:** London. 488 A.D.

Young Ed is sitting on a street corner with his head down and his hands out begging.

His stomach growls.

Ed runs up beside a shopkeepers fruit stall in the market and steals an apple.

The shopkeeper yells out at the boy attracting the attention of the guards who chase him down an alley and catch him.

One of the guards grips Ed tightly by the hand holding the apple.

CITY GUARD

You dirty thief, I'll have your hand for that!

Young Arthur and Kay step into the alley to save him.

ARTHUR

Oi! You're gonna cut off a boys hand for stealing an apple? That's a bit far.

Arthur and Kay pick up stones ready to throw them at the guards but they back down deciding best not to kill the three boys.

ED

I promise, I will never steal another apple again.

ARTHUR

What's your name?

ED  
Ed.

ARTHUR  
Come on Ed. Let's go get something to eat.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - INNER SANCTUM - CADBURY TOWN. NIGHT.**

Arthur is clicking at Bedivere to grab his attention.

SIR ARTHUR

Hello? Sir Bedivere? Are you listening? I want you to steal the apple.

Bedivere focuses back on Arthur.

SIR BEDIVERE

Yes sir, my apologies. I was just thinking about the last time I stole an apple.

SIR ARTHUR

Ah yes, when we first met. I sure hope you've become a better thief.

Once you retrieve the Apple I want you to ensure its safety by locking it away from the world, for good.

SIR BEDIVERE

By your command. Who is the man who will help me find the artifact?

SIR ARTHUR

Sir Lenleog will be your your companion and overseer on your quest. If you have more questions about our Oder he will provide some answers.

SIR LENLEOG

It will be honor to ride with you Sir, I've heard great tales about you and hope you relish me with some more.

SIR BEDIVERE

It would be my honor Sir Lenleog.

And who is the old man who knows how to find Apple?

SIR ARTHUR

The old man with the information you seek about the Pieces of Eden goes by the name of Merlinus Caledonensis. He is an old friend. Although these days he's more of a wild madman of the woods. Tread carefully.

SIR BEDIVERE

I shall find him and we shall retrieve the apple with haste.

SIR ARTHUR

A word of warning. Whatever you do.

Do not give Merlin the Apple...

Do not make that mistake.

He likes to talk in riddles. Choose your words carefully around him. Remember, he is not apart of our Order for a reason. Lastly, should you fail; loose the apple, or become corrupted by its power... the punishment would be grave.

SIR BEDIVERE

I shall not fail.

SIR ARTHUR

One last thing. You'll need a sword.

SIR BEDIVERE

I have a sword.

SIR ARTHUR

Not like this.

Arthur opens a wooden box and lifts out an old rusty sword holding it out to Bedivere with open palms.

SIR ARTHUR

My gift to you old friend. One of my oldest swords.

SIR BEDIVERE

I appreciate the gift but it's a little... seasoned don't you think?

SIR ARTHUR

This sword has been with me for decades and is the most reliable sword I've ever had. It may not look like much. Not quite as good as it used to but it will serve you well.

SIR BEDIVERE

What do you call it?

SIR ARTHUR

I didn't know its true name for years and I've forgotten it since. As a boy I named it "Trusty Rusty" and it stuck with me ever since.

SIR BEDIVERE

Well with the help of Sir Lenleog, Merlinus and Trusty Rusty I shall succeed.

 **EXT. WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Bedivere and Lenleog ride on horseback through the wild woods on their way to Merlin's dwellings.

SIR LENLEOG

It's quite a ways to the madman's home. How about a tale from your time as a sailor?

SIR BEDIVERE

You seem quite interested at my time at sea. Why is that I wonder.

SIR LENLEOG

I come from Ireland myself. Always had a fascination with the land and the sea although I have been here in wales for quite some time. How is it these days?

SIR BEDIVERE

They say it's more dangerous than it has ever been. More pirates than you can throw a stone at among other things.

SIR LENLEOG

Ah yes, the sea creatures.

SIR BEDIVERE

Have you seen them before?

SIR LENLEOG

No, well not really I suppose.

My mother told me many tales.

What did you see in your travels?

SIR BEDIVERE

Fish and seals mainly.

SIR LENLEOG

Ha! Of course.

SIR BEDIVERE

One day a seal jumped on board, fell asleep for hours and refused to leave all day, the captain wouldn't have minded if only he paid for passage.

SIR LENLEOG

Hahaha! And what of the larger ones?

SIR BEDIVERE

Well one day a large basking shark with a mouth as big as small child swallowed the entire days catch.

SIR LENLEOG

Sounds terrifying. Have you seen any of the giants?

SIR BEDIVERE

Giants? At sea? I thought they preferred to live in-land, in the the wild like our man Merlinus.

SIR LENLEOG

No, giant sea creatures. You know?

SIR BEDIVERE

Unfortunately I do. During the mist of strong wind and monsoonal rain the nets got caught on something beneath the water. Before we knew it the ship was being dragged like a defeated jouster as his horse runs off. The creature dragged us deeper into a violent storm before we could severe the rope. I may never know what it was, and I'm not keen to find out.

SIR LENLEOG

Blimey! Takes a mighty beast to drag a whole ship like that.

SIR BEDIVERE

Yes. That was truly one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.

SIR LENLEOG

I'll say! What a tale! Any tales about nicer sea creatures? Sirens or mermaids?

SIR BEDIVERE

Your mother sure told you many fables.

SIR LENLEOG

Ladies of the water aren't false fables. She should know... she's one of them.

SIR BEDIVERE

Your mother is a siren? Forgive me for my suspicion but I'll believe that when I see it.

Enter: Merlin and Morgan Le Fay

 **EXT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. NIGHT.**

The two knights disembark their horses and approach the entrance to a strange hut. Sir Lenleog walks backwards as he warns Bedivere.

SIR LENLEOG

Allow me to do make the introductions. Merlinus is an odd man and doesn't take kindly to strangers at his home.

The door to the hut opens from the inside and a mysteriously good looking woman with raven hair and green eyes smiles at the knights.

SIR LENLEOG

Also be careful of his assistant fore they can both be very mischie-

SIR BEDIVERE

I thought you said Merlinus was a man, and yet here I see a majestic maiden.

Sir Bedivere takes the woman's hand and kisses it gently. The woman's smile remains as does her silence.

SIR LENLEOG

Ah, yes. This is Morgan Le Fay his assistant.

MORGAN LE FAY

I'm not ones assistant. I'm his partner in all things an enlightened mind takes interest in.

SIR BEDIVERE

Sir Bedivere a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

MORGAN LE FAY

Well come on in.

 **INT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. NIGHT.**

Merlin's hut appears much larger on the inside than it does from outside. Assortments of chemicals, potions, rocks, liquids leaves and herbs from far off lands and other alchemy ingredients lay all around. Mystical staves and other artifacts line the cupboards and walls.

MORGAN LE FAY

So tell me to why I have the pleasure of two dashing young knights at my door?

SIR LENLEOG

We've come to see Merlinus. Where is he hiding?

MORGAN LE FAY

He's not here.

SIR LENLEOG

Morgan... No tricks. Where is he?

MORGAN LE FAY

No tricks this time. He's out.

SIR LENLEOG

Then where has he gone.

MORGAN LE FAY

I can't tell you, and you wouldn't believe me if I did.

SIR LENLEOG

Try me.

MORGAN LE FAY

...He's gone out to fight a dragon.

SIR LENLEOG

Morgan! Be serious!

MORGAN LE FAY

I am serious that's what he said!

I told you you wouldn't believe me!

Sir Lenleog sits down on a chair and takes an apple from a fruit bowl on the table.

SIR LENLEOG

This is your quest Bedivere.

Let's see how you fair.

Lenleog takes mouthful of the apple in one big bite.

MORGAN LE FAY

Oh that apple is poisoned.

With a heightened worried brow and eyes wide open Lenleog spits the pieces of the apple out and tosses the rest of it aside. Recovering his cool composure in an instant.

SIR LENLEOG

What apple?

 **CRASH**! The apple lands on a table smashing a group of glasses.

MORGAN LE FAY

You come into my home, eat my food and ruin my beakers. Perhaps you would like to piss all over my bed as well?

SIR LENLEOG

Is that Merlinus at the door? No?

Well I'll just wait for him outside should he return. Good luck buddy Bedivere. We're all rooting for you.

Lenleog taps Bedivere on the shoulder and makes a quick exit. Morgan's eyes scan Lenleog up and down as he leaves.

MORGAN LE FAY

He's cute, a pity he's such an moron.

Morgan's eyes return to stare deeply at Bedivere.

SIR BEDIVERE

I apologize profusely madam.

MORGAN LE FAY

You have nothing to apologize for.

Where are my manners, would you like a drink?

SIR BEDIVERE

Is it poisoned?

Said with a half smile and a half serious voice.

MORGAN LE FAY

I like you, you get to pick your poison.

Morgan opens a cupboard door to reveal a collection of potions.

SIR BEDIVERE

Voodoo curse, Hades Nightmare, Fevered Dream, Love potion...

Love Potion? Does that really work?

MORGAN LE FAY

Depends how many you drink I suppose.

Morgan takes the potion and pours two glasses.

MORGAN LE FAY

Merlin says the only love of his life died many years ago so it's where I keep my liquor. Good choice.

Morgan slides a glass to Bedivere.

MORGAN LE FAY

Cheers.

They drink. He coughs. She smiles.

SIR BEDIVERE

What on Earth was that?

MORGAN LE FAY

My love potion hahaha! What don't you like it?

From Bedivere's perspective his whole world starts to sway like he's back on a ship.

SIR BEDIVERE

That was not like any drink I've ever had before. Strongest I've ever drank, and that means a lot coming from a man who lived with Irish sailors.

MORGAN LE FAY

Hahahahahahaha! Perhaps you should take a seat.

Morgan pushes Bedivere down onto a chair.

 **BLACKOUT**

A naked man runs through the woods. He's grabbed by a man on a horse and thrown into a catapult that fires and launches the man high into the air. He lands in a lake and is pulled down the the bottom. He sees a sword, **Excalibur** , and a woman swimming toward him.

Bedivere wakes up in a daze.

MORGAN LE FAY

Oh there you are, thought I lost you for the night. I was prepaid to go to bed.

SIR BEDIVERE

I just had the strangest dream.

MORGAN LE FAY

Do tell.

SIR BEDIVERE

On second thought perhaps not.

Bedivere looks down. Something is missing.

SIR BEDIVERE

Where are my trousers?

MORGAN LE FAY

Oh you made a mess so I'm going to clean them for you.

A flash of lightning brightens the sky like day and the crack of thunder shake the earth.

Lenleog dashes in soaking wet to see Bedivere without pants and Morgan in a nightgown.

SIR LENLEOG

Bedivere quickly! Merlin- Oh for heaven's sake man we have a duty.

SIR BEDIVERE

We were just having a drink and I lost track of the time...

(beat)

...And my trousers.

SIR LENLEOG

Trousers or not you have to follow me right now! Merlinus needs our help!

(to Morgan)

You were right. He really is fighting a fucking dragon!

Lenleog leaves as quickly as he came.

SIR BEDIVERE

Sorry to leave you like this but duty calls.

MORGAN LE FAY

You're not leaving me anywhere I'm coming to help Merlin.

Morgan throws on a coat and follows Lenleog. Bedivere looks at his bare legs.

SIR BEDIVERE

Bollocks...

 **EXT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. NIGHT.**

Sir Bedivere runs outside and jumps over his horse. Straight up from one side and straight down the other. From the ground he can see Lenleog and Morgan ride their horses off toward the mountain.

Another burst of lightning and crack of thunder follows.

SIR BEDIVERE

This is possibly the worst time to be out of my right mind.

Bedivere slowly pulls himself up onto the horse and rides off. Although riding might be an exaggeration as what he appears to be doing is hugging its neck and holding on for dear life.

SIR BEDIVERE

Next time the Witch offers you a drink you say "No" you daft gobshite.

Bedivere's horse follows the other horses as they ride off for the mountain.

 **EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - DINAS EMRYS - SNOWDONIA. NIGHT.**

Our hero's horse arrives at the entrance to a cave where three other horse wait outside.

SIR BEDIVERE

I hope I'm not too late.

 **CRACK**! - The lightnings fury is almost deafening.

SIR BEDIVERE

Nope, should be fine.

 **INT. CAVE ENTRANCE - DINAS EMRYS - SNOWDONIA. NIGHT.**

Bedivere runs legless through the cave down to the center of the action. From the ledge above he spots the Knight, the Knight the Witch and the Wizard battling a large white Dragon with blood red marks over its claws and a scar over its left eye.

The monster is enormous and is an absolutely terrifying abomination of a beast. Scales from the top of its snout down to the tip of its tail and down all four of its legs to its long sharp claws.

SIR BEDIVERE

You are the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Time to hunt a Dragon.

Upon reaching for his sword he is left bewildered; his sword is not there! The sword is in his sheathe on the belt of his pants back at Merlin's hut.

SIR BEDIVERE

Oh bollocks...

Not a moment too soon he remembers he still has good ole "Trusty Rusty" on his back.

SIR BEDIVERE

I suppose this shall have to suffice.

An epic battle between Lenleog, Morgan, Merlin and a pants-less Bedivere ensues.

Merlin and Morgan fight from a distance throwing all sorts of bombs and long range attacks with poison tipped arrows and the odd bolt of energy from Merlin's staff. The Mages in combat seem like an incredible duo with clear communication skill and grace.

The Knights run the Dragons legs bashing its claws where they can.

The fight long and hard, everyone dealing the Dragon a mighty blow.

The Dragon rears its ugly bleeding head and roars. A blast of fire blows through the cave as Morgan and Merlin hide behind the cover of a rock. Lenleog evades the fire by leaping behind the Dragon but gets smacked against a wall by its unforgiving tail and falls to the ground unconscious.

Bedivere the trouser-less knight uses his agility of his unrestricted legs to sprint directly at the Dragon's head and rolls under its snout as it singes the tips of his hair.

From underneath he thrusts his trusty but rusty sword up into the Dragon's chest and pieces it through the heart. With his left hand Bedivere punches into the chest of the Dragon intending to rip its heart out but instead his hand returns with a glowing orb.

With one final dying roar the Dragon ceases to fight and falls directly on top of Bedivere.

MORGAN LE FAY

Bedivere!

Merlin walks around the creature as it slowly relinquishes its power and dies. Morgan checks to see if Lenleog is still breathing.

SIR LENLEOG

(cough cough) Ha! I knew you liked me.

Morgan instantly wishes she didn't and drops him before she even picked him up.

The remains of the dragon fade to ash and then into nothingness, only the carcass of some poor man in its place. No trace the creature ever existed apart from in the memory of the four combatants.

Bedivere lays on the ground holding the glowing orb in one hand and Trusty Rusty in the other.

Merlin trepidatiously walks over to Bedivere.

MERLIN

Give me the Apple.

SIR BEDIVERE

Merlinus I presume?

MERLIN

Merlin, yes. Now give me the apple boy.

SIR LENLEOG

I'm afraid we can't do that Merlin.

MERLIN

You damn fools! Do you want to end up like this abomination?!

SIR BEDIVERE

No, and we don't want anyone else to either. That's why I'm going to lock it away from the world.

MERLIN

Give it to me! I'm the only one here with the knowledge of what this artifact truly is and have the means to ensure its safety by putting it away securely.

SIR LENLEOG

Last time you were entrusted to hide a Piece of Eden you decided to go to the center of fucking London and put it in a fucking stone where it ended up in the hands of a child!

MERLIN

I did what was ordered of me by my King!

SIR LENLEOG

Doesn't change the fact that your record for hiding these artifacts is zero to one.

MERLIN

How would you know? The whole point of hiding them is to ensure that no one knows where they are. I've come across more than you know in all of my lifetime-

MORGAN LE FAY

Enough! Bedivere slayed the Dragon and-

MERLIN

I was fighting first before any of you showed up!

MORGAN LE FAY

Regardless Bedivere slayed the Dragon holds the orb now.

(to Bedivere)

What are you going to do?

Bedivere holds out the Apple in his left hand.

BEDIVERE

This orb can turn man into beast!

There is no other option than to destroy it!

EVERYONE

NO!

With Trusty rusty in his right hand he clashes it against the Apple and a seemingly supernatural explosion knocks everyone to the ground.

 **BLACKOUT**

With hazy vision and dirt in his eye Bedivere looks around the cave. Morgan slowly crawls toward the unbroken, unscratched artifact but Sir Lenleog is the first to his feet and pick up the Apple.

SIR LENLEOG

Haha! Not today Witch!

MORGAN LE FAY

Aww it's almost charming when you try to act all cocky and mean.

As Bedivere continues to look around the cave he notices Merlin is still unconscious and trusty rusty is broken. The top quarter of the blade is completely split off from the rest of the sword.

SIR LENLEOG

Oh shite, sorry about your sword.

I don't know how you're going to break it to Arthur.

SIR BEDIVERE

Um... What do you mean? It was destroyed when I stabbed the Dragon we all saw it right.

SIR LENLEOG

Ah, right! Why yes, I mean of course!

MORGAN LE FAY

Merlin!

Morgan crawls to Merlin's side.

MORGAN LE FAY

Come on we have to take him home.

 **INT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Merlin lays flat on the table as Morgan sits by his side waiting for him to awaken. Bedivere (now wearing his trousers again) and Lenleog are engaged in pointless banter.

SIR LENLEOG

Yes, I understand that but if the courtesan is a virgin than how do you know if she is good at-oh he's awake!

Merlin rises to his feet and storms over to Bedivere and slaps him in the face.

MERLIN

Do you not think before you act?!

Did they not give you a brain in that thick skull of yours?!

MORGAN LE FAY

Merlin calm down. He didn't know any better.

MERLIN

No that's where the problem lies.

SIR LENLEOG

If you lay another hand on my companion again I will not hesitate to-

SIR BEDIVERE

-No, he's right. Mister Merlin I am terribly sorry for the harm I have caused you. I made a mistake and we could have all died because of my ignorance. If you prefer I will leave your home, never to return. But, although do not deserve it if you would be so kind as to share with me information about these pieces of Eden as I might be more informed and make a better judgment shall I cross one again.

Merlin clears his throat.

MERLIN

You seek to learn from your own mistakes? Good. Sit down.

Bedivere takes a seat. Sir Lenleog and Morgan listen in closely.

MERLIN

Across the lands their are a number of artifacts like Excalibur, the Apple, and my staff. Artifacts made by the First Civilization who lived on this world. Highly intelligent and more evolved than mankind. They created humans and used these Pieces of Eden to control the minds of man for their own purposes. You may call them slavers. Others might say they ensured order and that the world of man has been chaotic ever since they all died.

SIR LENLEOG

What could possibly kill a civilization smarter and more evolved than mankind?

MERLIN

The end of the world as they knew it. A great catastrophe came. The power of the sun scorched the planet and killed them all. Somehow mankind survived and brought us to the world we live in today.

SIR BEDIVERE

If these artifacts can survive the end of the world how could I be foolish enough to think I could destroy it with a sword.

Bedivere places the broken pieces of trusty rusty on the table.

MERLIN

If I told you these pieces could not only control minds but imbue the gift of knowledge, would you still want to destroy it? Would you still insist on locking it away and denying all of the knowledge that may come with it?

SIR BEDIVERE

I don't feel any more glad now knowing more than I used to.

It's more of a burden than it is a gift. Look at you. You've held onto that staff too long and now they call you a madman. So yes would still lock it away from men who would use it for ill even if I had the slightest bit of knowledge to learn from.

Merlin picks up the broken blade tip and walks over to his work bench.

MERLIN

Good, come.

Bedivere follows Merlin as Sir Lenleog and Morgan strike up a new conversation.

MERLIN

Hand me your vambrace gauntlet.

Bedivere takes off his left gauntlet and gives it to Merlin.

Merlin takes the broken blade and attaches it into a mechanism then attaches the mechanism to Bedivere's gauntlet.

SIR BEDIVERE

What are you crafting there?

MERLIN

Oh this? Just a weapon I've known about for centuries. I mean a weapon that has been used for centuries that I know about.

SIR BEDIVERE

They told me you like to speak in riddles. Has the staff affected your mind?

MERLIN

The staff opened my mind. But once the door was open I no longer needed it to know the truth.

SIR BEDIVERE

And what truth was that?

Merlin turns his head to ensure Morgan and Sir Lenleog are not listening.

MERLIN

That this is not my first life.

I was once one of the First Civilization. In an attempt to live beyond the coming end my love and I attempted a dangerous experiment. To transfer our minds into the minds on mankind. I was the test. We failed, but we also succeeded in a way.

Bedivere looks completely perplexed.

MERLIN

You don't believe me? Ha!

SIR BEDIVERE

Well it's not crazier than anything else I've heard today. I've held these artifacts in my hand. If they're as real as real can be then your tale is no less crazy to me.

MERLIN

Right you are. Here you go.

Merlin hands Bedivere his gauntlet back. Attached to the top of the wrist is the severed blade from the broken sword in a mechanism that conceals the appearance of the weapon.

SIR BEDIVERE

What is this?

MERLIN

It's called a hidden blade. Useful for when you need to get close to your enemies without being seen carrying a large broadsword. Or if you're caught with your pants down and end up fighting a Dragon without a blade. Now you'll always have one.

SIR BEDIVERE

"Trusty Rusty". Did the staff teach you learn such a design as well?

MERLIN

No I've seen it used before. Most people equip it to the bottom of their wrist but that can be known to cause some problems. Just remember to flick your wrist downward if you don't want to lose your hand.

SIR BEDIVERE

I almost lost my hand once, I'll be careful.

MERLIN

See to it that you are, you travel in dangerous company.

Merlin looks to Lenleog.

SIR BEDIVERE

You mean the Order?

MERLIN

I see they haven't inducted you yet or you wouldn't be mentioning it.

SIR BEDIVERE

What do you think of them?

Arthur said you weren't with them for a reason.

MERLIN

Arthur... His ideals are just.

But perhaps they're just that.

A word of warning: not everyone is as good a man as Arthur. I hope you and he lead the rest to become better men and aren't dragged down by them.

Keep your eyes open.

SIR BEDIVERE

I am truly thankful for the lessons and advice you have bestowed upon me.

As well as ensuring trusty rusty lives on.

MERLIN

That blade reminds me of myself. Passed down from one to the next. Going on many journeys through multiple lives. Take care.

Merlin walks off to his private quarters and Bedivere returns to Morgan and Lenleog.

SIR LENLEOG

All I'm saying is that when it comes to magic, whether it be alchemy or artifacts, I'd rather die with a sword in my hand.

MORGAN LE FAY

Ah, but if you had a mind to understand "magic" then maybe you wouldn't be dying at all.

SIR LENLEOG

(to Bedivere)

Finished with the old hermit?

SIR BEDIVERE

It is time to finish what we started.

Sir Lenleog throws the Apple in the air like a ball and catches it. Morgan scowls him for treating an artifact with such disrespect.

SIR BEDIVERE

Goodbye fair Lady Le Fay.

Her smile returns when gazing at Bedivere.

MORGAN LE FAY

Goodbye, good Knight.

 **EXT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Lenleog tosses the Apple to Bedivere playfully as if it were a sporting ball.

SIR LENLEOG

So where to chap? Where is the safest place to hide an un-destroy-able magical orb that could destroy mankind?

SIR BEDIVERE

I glanced a few near caves near the one where we fought.

SIR LENLEOG

You seek to return the orb near the place we just found it?

SIR BEDIVERE

I do. It would be the last place anyone would dare to look don't you think?

SIR LENLEOG

I think that is either the wisest or the most foolish decision I've ever heard.

SIR BEDIVERE

Anyone who might have known of the previous resting place would assume the retriever would've take it far away. Hiding right under their noses in plain view would make it the last stone they consider to look under.

SIR LENLEOG

Off we go then.

Bedivere and Lenleog ride back to Snowdon

 **EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - CLOGWYN DU'R ARDDU - SNOWDON. DAY.**

Bedivere halts his horse and they both come to a stop.

SIR BEDIVERE

This one.

SIR LENLEOG

That is one big dark cliff.

SIR BEDIVERE

Precisely, like mount Olympus, most would believe that Gods or magical artifacts would exist on top. Who would think to look under it?

SIR LENLEOG

I wouldn't. Well go on then. I'll wait for you out here.

Bedivere enters the cave with the orb in hand. Nothing but the eyes of a raven look upon the Knights.

 **INT. CAVE ENTRANCE - CLOGWYN DU'R ARDDU - SNOWDON. DAY.**

This cave is completely the opposite of the previous and couldn't possibly fit a Dragon inside for Bedivere himself has to squeeze through a tight crack in the rock.

Upon exiting the narrow gap Bedivere finds himself in a small circular circular room.

He holds out the apple to gaze at it one final time.

SIR BEDIVERE

Such trouble from such a tiny artifact. I wonder what the world would be like if-

To his surprise the previously dormant apple begins to shake violently, humming and glowing. It frantically projects visions and holographic flashes light up the room.

Holographs of Greek and Roman Gods, the Moon circling the Earth in turn circling the Sun, and a spotlight illuminates a cave painting of men and women bowing to a woman in water.

The voice recordings of ghosts call out across the centuries.

EVE(V.O.)

Adam, I have it.

ADAM(V.O.)

Eve...

EVE(V.O.)

Look out!

The apple continues to grow unstable and even starts to heat up as hot as molten steel singing his left hand before he drop it to the ground.

SIR BEDIVERE

Argh! Diawl bach! (Little Devil!)

The vibrations of the apple as is burns and sinks into the rocky floor start to shake the ground beneath his feet. Stalactites on the roof of the cave crave and fall down.

SIR BEDIVERE

Earthquake in a cave, not the best of situations to be in.

Bedivere makes for the exit hastily passing through the narrow gap and sprinting back up to the entrance.

 **EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - CLOGWYN DU'R ARDDU - SNOWDON. DAY.**

Sliding under falling rocks Bedivere makes his escape just in time as they seal off the cave behind him.

SIR LENLEOG

What did you do in there?

SIR BEDIVERE

Don't blame me that was the orb!

SIR LENLEOG

You tried to destroy it again didn't you?

SIR BEDIVERE

No I learned that lesson the first time, this time however I haven't the slightest idea what caused the collapse.

SIR LENLEOG

Well at least it's sealed away in there bloody proper now. Arthur will be pleased.

 **EXT. WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Bedivere questions Lenleog about the men in the order as they ride back Cadbury.

SIR BEDIVERE

How long have you known Sir Arthur?

SIR LENLEOG

Almost the better part of a decade now. We fought the Saxon's years ago then our paths crossed again about a year back and I've been with him ever since. I don't really know much about the others but Arthur trusts them and I trust him. What about you?

SIR BEDIVERE

I met Arthur and Kay since we were boys in London. Sir Griflet is my cousin but I didn't meet him until I was almost a full grown man. And of course my brother Lucan from the day I was born. I never met the others until just recently when I met you.

SIR LENLEOG

Your brother is a good man. Sir Lucan is the finest strategist I've had the honor of knowing. We might have met our deaths many times over had it not been for his ideas and tactics.

SIR BEDIVERE

And what do you think of the ideas the Order share?

SIR LENLEOG

I'd die for them. As would any man in the Order. Not much room for change in their rules but I suppose that's for the better. Arthur has shown us all the truth yet wisely positions himself as an equal member instead of the King he is outside. I just hope his personal relations as King don't effect the Order. So long as he leaves his crown at the door and not let his emotions get the best of him the Order could go on to outlive all of us.

 **EXT. ROYAL PALACE - FRONT ENTRANCE - CADBURY TOWN. DAY.**

Bedivere and Lenleog return on horseback at the Royal Palace. The Merry Men sit outside the castle on their three barrels joined by Lady Crystal now sitting on a fourth.

BERT

Hey! Here he is!

CRYSTAL

We thought you'd forgotten about us little folk now you've been decreed a Knight and all that.

SIR BEDIVERE

My friends! How could the memories of our travels and conversations ever escape my memory?

JED

Then how come you up and left without us?

SIR BEDIVERE

I shall return and tell you the tale of my adventure and the reasons why I chose to keep you out of such danger.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - INNER SANCTUM - CADBURY TOWN. NIGHT.**

The Knights surround the table eager to hear Bedivere and Lenleog report in on the latest quest, Lucan and Arthur most of all.

SIR ARTHUR

Good to see you again gentlemen.

Tell us, what news of Merlinus and the Piece of Eden?

SIR BEDIVERE

We found Merlin in a cave near Dinas Emrys battling a Dragon.

Some of the Knights are in disbelief, others scoff.

SIR BEDIVERE

With the assistance of my companion Sir Lenleog and Lady Morgan, the four of use were able to defeat the creature.

SIR LENLEOG

Sir Bedivere is too humble. We might have done naught but infuriate the creature. It was Sir Bedivere who had the bravery, speed and strength to face the creature head on and deliver the killing blow through its heart with good old trusty rusty.

The Knights applaud.

SIR ARTHUR

Magnificent, I look forward to hearing the whole tale over a drink sometime. What of the old man and the apple?

SIR BEDIVERE

As the blade pierced through its heart it met the the true cause of the creatures existence, the apple.

In a devastating blast Merlin was knocked unconscious and the sword was unfortunately destroyed.

SIR ARTHUR

While it saddens me to hear the destruction of the sword I am glad it went out with glory and purpose.

SIR LUCAN

What happened to the apple?

SIR BEDIVERE

It was not destroyed and we hid it in a different cave that collapsed behind me sealing the entrance and its existence away forever.

The Knights applaud again congratulate.

SIR ARTHUR

Marvelous, truly marvelous. The less Pieces of Eden there are in the hands of man the world is better for it.

SIR BEDIVERE

Forgive me for my boldness Sir but you still hold a Piece of Eden.

How can we be sure that-

SIR ARTHUR

-I would like to see anyone try to take Excalibur away from me! Hahaha!

The knights laugh and cheer.

SIR BEDIVERE

Sorry Sir but that isn't what I intended to-

SIR ARTHUR

-You want to know why I still keep it in my possession and not lock it away like the others.

SIR BEDIVERE

If I may dare to entertain the thought.

SIR ARTHUR

You are wise to question, I shall answer. You see Sir Bedivere I do not seek to rule this dominion by dominating the minds of man, but to galvanize and to inspire greatness. Fore if men witnesses a man who is unbeatable in combat, unharmed by sword nor spear and appears to be invincible, a man who inspires his fellow men instead of controlling and berating them, a man who believes in a cause so greatly that he is fearful of nothing, not even death, then what greater leader is there?

SIR BEDIVERE

"There's nothing more dangerous than a man willing to kill and die for what he believes".

One of the Knights takes off his helmet, and is revealed to be Constantine from the Anderitum fortress who helped Bedivere escape.

SIR CONSTANTINE

Aye, nothing more inspiring either.

Now you're starting to think like a free man.

SIR BEDIVERE

It is good to see you alive my friend!

The two former prisoners shake hands and hug.

SIR ARTHUR

So tell me Sir Bedivere, do you think like a free man? Will you take the pledge and commit to our Order? Speak your mind, no questions should be left unsaid before you make your decision.

SIR BEDIVERE

I don't know. Perhaps that is the only truth. What if the man is wrong but believes so heavily that he is right so much so he is blinded and can't see it?

What if the man is corrupted?

What if the words of the ideals the man believes in are twisted.

What if his followers decide another path is more righteous?

What if a man betrays the Order?

SIR MORDRED

Then he dies.

SIR BEDIVERE

Is the Order pliable to change if they see an error in their ways?

And if so then how can that Order stay true to their original intent and not fall into individual desires?

SIR CONSTANTINE

There is a fault to writing tenants in stone, just as it is to write statutes in the sand.

SIR ARTHUR

You have many questions, good. It shows you have an inquisitive mind and that you take this matter seriously.

Sir Arthur places Excalibur on the round table.

SIR ARTHUR

Place your hand on the sword.

SIR BEDIVERE

You know I've held this sword before.

SIR ARTHUR

Not like this. Close your eyes, grip the tip of my sword and let a drop of your blood fall on it.

Sir Bedivere is hesitant, he raises his left hand and makes a fist before reaching out, closing his eyes and grasping the edge of the blade to the point where he draws blood.

SIR ARTHUR

Open your eyes.

 **EAGLE VISION**

In a white flash almost blinds Bedivere before the brightness fades and the Knights around the table glow blue.

SIR ARTHUR

What do you see?

SIR BEDIVERE

I... I see you, not just your outside appearance but... inside... your intentions... your emotions...

SIR ARTHUR

Do you see me as an enemy?

SIR BEDIVERE

No... I... I see you as a ally.

My King.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you see any of us as an enemy?

SIR BEDIVERE

I... I do-I don't... But I can't see some of you at all though. I know you are standing there but I can't see you.

SIR ARTHUR

Perhaps my overbearing glow blinds you from seeing some others hahaha.

Other Knights laugh. Some fake it for appearances.

SIR ARTHUR

Now place the sword on the table.

And look me in the eye.

Sir Bedivere places the sword on the table removes his bleeding hand.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you trust me?

SIR BEDIVERE

I do.

SIR ARTHUR

Are you ready to take the pledge?

SIR BEDIVERE

I am.

SIR ARTHUR

Good. Now place your hand on your heart as you swear your allegiance to the order.

Bedivere places his bleeding fist on his chest.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you swear; to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand.

SIR BEDIVERE

I swear.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you swear; never to share our secrets nor divulge in the true nature of our work.

SIR BEDIVERE

I swear.

SIR ARTHUR

Do you swear; to do so until death, whatever the cost.

SIR BEDIVERE

I swear.

SIR ARTHUR

Welcome brother, to the Knights of the Order!

 **INT. SAFE HOUSE. NIGHT.**

Rebecca unplugs her arm from the chair, performs her hand ritual and gets out of the Animus.

REBECCA CRANE

Why can't all Templars be as noble and cool as the Knights of the Round table.

She gets up, and pours herself a drink.

We see from her Sophia dart board that her knife throwing skills have improved as two knives ledge in either eye, one in the middle of her forehead and one in the center of her chest.

She then sits down to read emails.

1 Unread

From: William Miles

Subject: Just checking in re re

"Hey Rebecca, is everything alright? You didn't respond to my last email and I got worried. Should I be worried?"

Rebecca ignores it and refreshes the page.

 **BING!** \- A new email pops up in her inbox

From: Unknown

Subject: You'll want to see this...

Rebecca clicks the email and an attached movie clip plays.

Footage from a security camera in the top corner of an interrogation room zooms in and focuses on a black eyed, bruised and bleeding prisoner - Shaun Hastings.

Rebecca drops her drink and the glass shatters on the ground.

INTERROGATOR(V.O.)

Where is it? Where is it?

SHAUN HASTINGS(V.O.)

You really think they tell me anything? I'm a historian. I'm the glorified author of the Assassin's Wikipedia page. Everything I know about the past is useless these days.

SOPHIA RIKKIN(O.S.)

He knows something. A lot more than he makes himself out to be. Keep pushing.

The clip ends and Rebecca's screen goes black. She can see her reflection and we see she's in shock and crying.

She takes a moment.

Frozen.

Not moving a muscle not even to blink.

And the **WHAM!** \- She stands up and flings her chair into the wall in one motion.  
Slamming her hand on the table next to her.

She paces around the room frantically crying and trying to calm herself down.

She walks over to her beat and punches the living shit out of a defenseless pillow.

Breathing quickly yet heavily in exhaustion and shock.

Then she storms off to the fridge - skulls down the rest of a bottle of gin and smashes it on the ground.

Turning and leaning her back against the fridge she looks up to the roof.

REBECCA CRANE

Hold on Shaun. Just hold on.

With determination and purpose she walks back over to her laptop reboots the Animus program crossing all the safety protocol boxes and jumping right back into the chair.

 **INT. ANIMUS HEADS UP DISPLAY. NIGHT.**

 **ANIMUS**

"Fast forwarding memory to a more recent . . .one."

The voice of the Animus distorts as Rebecca's inebriated state causes glitches in the synchronization of the machine.

Rebecca stumbles around an endless white room.

REBECCA CRANE

Hello? HELLO?! Anyone hear me?

Why isn't this fuckin fing workin?

All of a sudden the animus projects a small world - The Captain's quarters of the Jackdaw. Rebecca walks outside to see the Jackdaw out on the open ocean.

REBECCA CRANE

What the f-fuck?

It's empty. No crew, no sails, no wind. A bare bones ship floating on endless water.

DESMOND MILES(O.S.)

Oh, hello there. You're here?

Well crap, that can't be good.

Rebecca turns around and turns white as if she's seen a ghost. Desmond Miles stands behind the wheel and spins it. It rolls continuously but the ship stays still.

DESMOND MILES

Oh gee, haha your face! I'll admit I was pretty freaked the first time I came here too.

REBECCA CRANE

You're h-here? Where is here?

Where are we?

DESMOND MILES

We're in the Animus. More of a simple "Hello World" simulation than the recreation of a past event. But it's peaceful here. No Templar fucks. Pretty much nothing.

REBECCA CRANE

Desmond, you're dead. I saw you die.

DESMOND MILES

Maybe on the outside but, there are ways to save yourself in here. Or a part of yourself at least. That's kinda why it brought you here.

REBECCA CRANE

What did?

DESMOND MILES

The animus. Basically it means your mind is a little fucked right now and its trynna help you repair it.

REBECCA CRANE

Well-No my minds fine I just shouldn't have entered the animus drunk.

DESMOND MILES

Yeah that definitely didn't help but we both know that you're not exactly in your right mind at the moment. You wouldn't be here otherwise.

REBECCA CRANE

Its Shaun... they have him.

DESMOND MILES

Oh shit... I'm sorry Rebecca.

REBECCA CRANE

They have him locked in a cell in one of the most secure facilities I've ever seen. I'm talking round the clock security with overlapping shifts, cameras covering every square inch of the place with systems even the highest grade private military doesn't know about. I'd love it if it weren't being used against me. To keep him...

Rebecca sits down.

REBECCA CRANE

I've been pushing myself too hard.

Looking into the memories of a Knight of the Round table to collect information about how to storm an impenetrable castle.

DESMOND MILES

That almost sounds like it would be fun if were under different circumstances.

REBECCA CRANE

I know I'm going beyond the safe limits but I can't stop now. I have to keep pushing.

DESMOND MILES

That's exactly right.

REBECCA CRANE

What? I-I thought you were going to tell me that all of this... this simulation was to help me slow down.

DESMOND MILES

Well... no not really. This is more of a warning that you're close to the edge. The only way to get back is to plant your feet firmly on the ground and then... take a leap of faith.

REBECCA CRANE

I have to keep moving forward.

DESMOND MILES

Yeah something to do with a sync nexus I think it's called. Basically you gotta see this through right to the end and put these memories in their place that way you can separate yourself from it and go back to being you.

REBECCA CRANE

Okay. And what's the warning? What if I fall off the edge or don't see this through.

DESMOND MILES

I'm not really sure. You might go brain-dead and be stuck in a coma forever. Or you might go walking around the twenty first century thinking you're a Knight of the Round table thanks to the bleeding effect. Either way you probably die so it's best to finish what you started.

REBECCA CRANE

Alright, I think that's enough of the motivation I needed to see this through. Um, how do I get out of here?

DESMOND MILES

There's a portal at the back of the boat.

REBECCA CRANE

Its a ship... Heh, it's good seeing you again Desmond.

DESMOND MILES

You too Rebecca. Stay in sync.

Desmond winks and disappears into glitches fragmented pixels. Rebecca jumps off the back of the ship into the portal.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM - CADBURY TOWN. DAY.**

Two rich wooden thrones sit side by side, one for King one for Queen. A desk and chair sits in front of them for Sir Lucan.

Lenleog barges into the room with Bedivere hesitantly following.

SIR LENLEOG

My King, Pardon the intrusion but we must urgently-oh my apologies my Queen.

Arthur's throne is empty and Lady Gwen sits on her throne alone.

LADY GWEN

Sir Lenleog, how many times must I ask you? Call me Gwen?

SIR LENLEOG

Endlessly my Queen.

Sir Lenleog and Lady Gwen share a flirting look.

SIR BEDIVERE

Pardon me madam but where is Sir Arthur?

LADY GWEN

He rode off to battle the Saxon's with the Knights.

SIR BEDIVERE

And where might this battle be taking place?

LADY GWEN

It was a place called Badon Hill if I recall correctly.

Bedivere walks over to Lucan's table and familiarizes himself with the battle strategy.

SIR BEDIVERE

Well then we best give our support.

SIR LENLEOG

Wait, hang on. Who will remain here to defend the Queen?

LADY GWEN

Well there is a small group of men outside who were ordered to defend the castle and the woman was ordered to run in here and escort me to safety.

SIR LENLEOG

Those group of rejects is our only line of defense for the Queen? Bollocks! The King should have left a whole battalion to defend Queen and castle. Never-the-less I shall have to suffice.

SIR BEDIVERE

What do you mean?

SIR LENLEOG

Go to the King and help him fight off the invaders. I shall ensure the Queen's safety by escorting her to a more secret location. Go!

 **EXT. BADON HILL. DAY.**

 **LEGEND:** Badon Hill, Britain 500.

The battlefield is strewed with corpses and the slowly dying.

King Arthur stands on the top of the hill fighting with the power of a God against horde after horde of oncoming invaders. A giant red cross on his shield and Excalibur in his hand.

SIR ARTHUR

Come on! Ye fuckers! I must have slain hundreds of you, and I'll slay hundreds more if have to!

Bedivere joins Sir Lucan and the Knights army as the wait laying down behind the hill and prepare for their moment to ambush the enemy.

SIR BEDIVERE

What madness is this? He's taking them all on alone, challenging death, while we hide here?

SIR LUCAN

It's not madness but strategy. They outnumber us and have yet to send their largest unit of defense. If we can trick them into believing that one man with the Power of God on his side can fight like that, when we ambush them-

SIR BEDIVERE

-They will surely forfeit and flee in terror before God. It's risky. Arthur is making himself far too vulnerable.

SIR LUCAN

Ah but he only appears to be vulnerable as is the tactic.

With the Sword and scabbard of Eden he is invincible.

SIR ARTHUR(O.S.)

What's that? You want more? Excalibur is thirsty and will gladly drink on your blood. Fore I have the Power of God! And every man who fights with the will of Lord on their side is invincible!

SIR LUCAN

That's cue! Ready men! CHARGE!

The army of Frank Knights Rise to their feet and charge at the invaders who turn and flee at the sight of them.

The army of Knights cheer and praise the Lord for their easy victory thanks to the bravery of a single man.

A strange hold comes over the Saxon invaders as they flee. They begin to vomit, keel over and die. Some of them gauge their own eyes out or stab each other through the heart or the head.

GREEN KNIGHT (BERT)

What dark witchcraft is this?

SIR ARTHUR

(out of breath)

That. Is no. Witchcraft...

SIR BEDIVERE

Morgan...

Morgan La Fey walks out over the battlefield bearing the Apple of Eden in her hand as it sends surge after surge of deadly pulse overpowering and obliterating the Saxon's.

MORGAN LE FAY

This will be the fate of any man who kills in the name of one God or another and does not hold reverence for TRUE POWER!

KNIGHTS

Witch!

She's a witch!

Run!

Run for your lives!

Run Away!

The Franks army runs back over hill they hide behind and split running off in all directions away from Morgan.

Only the Knights of the Order remain. King Arthur turns to Bedivere and smacks him down to the ground.

SIR ARTHUR

You told me you sealed the Apple away forever!

SIR BEDIVERE

I did! It burned as hot as fire, sinking deep into the earth and shaking the cave with such a force I barely escaped with my life!

SIR ARTHUR

LIAR!

SIR BEDIVERE

I never lied to you my King!

I have no idea how she has the Apple!

As Morgan draws nearer to the arguing Knights the rest of the Order uncontrollably loses their form and run away.

MORGAN LE FAY

Do not blame Bedivere, Arthur. He did as he was told. It was my raven who tracked them to the cave and my alchemy chemicals that eroded through the rocks. There is more than one way to retrieve an artifact stuck in stone.

SIR ARTHUR

You dare mock me bitch?

MORGAN LE FAY

Don't you mean witch?

SIR ARTHUR

No I said what I meant, and I meant what I said. You are the most deceitful, sinister, cunt of an animal I have ever met.

MORGAN LE FAY

Oh I am so wounded by your words.

Do not pretend to feign affection for the Saxon's. You cut them down yourself in the hundreds with one of the very same artifacts.

SIR ARTHUR

They die by my sword. These weapons may come from the same place but there is a difference between dying one by one in their own honorable moment than the blasphemous, beyond disrespectful and downright appalling display of wickedness you caused here today.

MORGAN LE FAY

Ha! You hide behind your words and your sense of honor but you a no better than me.

SIR ARTHUR

When I fought them, they fought me. They forfeit and runaway and yet you still slaughter them. Can you not see the difference?

MORGAN LE FAY

You hold the weapon and use it against your enemies, same as I.

Only I know that they are more than just weapons.

Arthur pauses a moment, before asking the question.

SIR ARTHUR

Who is your enemy now then?

Morgan falls to her knees.

MORGAN LE FAY

You! Little brother, it's always been you. I never wanted it to be this way. I loved you. But thanks to our father and the laws of the entire pompous patriarchal society of the land I was always in second place to the almighty future King Arthur!

The throne was my birthright!

And yet fate chose you.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **INT. TINTAGEL CASTLE. NIGHT.**

Morgan Le Fay as a four year old girl stands by Arthur's crib before she is carried out into the hallway by her father, King Uther.

MORGAN LE FAY

But Daddy! I don't want to go with with the funny eyed man. I want to stay with you.

KING UTHER

I'm sorry my dear. It's too dangerous. Stay with Merlin and look after your brother. He needs to be safe and grow strong if he is to be King one day.

MORGAN LE FAY

I don't understand, why can't I be King?

KING UTHER

Girl's can't be Kings, only Queens.

MORGAN LE FAY

Well then why can't I be Queen?

KING UTHER

You can, but only if you marry a King. I'm sorry sweetheart but that's just the way things are.

MORGAN LE FAY

But Dad that's not fair! I'm the eldest! I should be ruler!

KING UTHER

You have a far more important destiny.

MORGAN LE FAY

Yeah, to make sure Arthur grows up to fulfill his. I can't be ruler just because I wasn't born a boy? This-this just isn't fair.

Morgan storms off down the hallway past the hooded man with funny eyes and the rest of the scene plays out as we know it.

 **EXT. ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Morgan Le Fay as a young girl (19) wearing a green hood sneaks off to the Sword in the Stone trying to pull it out. It lights up to her touch and budges as if it were to lift out but fades and rests dormant once again.

Morgan cries, she's approached and consoled by Merlin.

 **EXT. BADON HILL. DAY.**

MORGAN LE FAY

So long as we both hold these artifacts neither no one of us shall be victorious over the other.

Morgan uses the apple to shadow herself from the visible eye. She catches Arthur off guard and blasts him to the ground, stealing the scabbard as Excalibur rests inside it.

SIR ARTHUR

NO! MORGAN! NO! EXCALIBUR IS MINE! IT WAS GIVEN TO ME! IT BELONGS TO ME! MORGAAANAAAH!

Arthur shouts and cries like a child having a tantrum with shrieking horror of Smeagol overly attached to his precious.

Arthur crawls over and grabs Bedivere's boot.

SIR ARTHUR

Please, Bedivere you must help me go after her and retrieve Excalibur.

Bedivere kicks his hands away.

SIR BEDIVERE

I do this. If I find Morgan and retrieve the Sword... I'm not going to return it to you.

SIR ARTHUR

What?!

Arthur staggers to his feet.

SIR ARTHUR

Y-y-y-you must return it to me. I am your King for God's sake!

SIR BEDIVERE

I pledged my allegiance to you as my King, yes. But I swore a higher commitment to the Order. I will rid this world of every Piece of Eden I come across.

 **EXT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Arthur and Bedivere ride to Merlin's hut to find Morgan.

SIR ARTHUR

MORGAN! MORGAN I know you're in there! Come out here NOW!

Merlin runs out of his hut.

MERLIN

She isn't here! I haven't seen here for days!

Arthur gestures to Bedivere.

SIR ARTHUR

Check the hut.

 **INT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Bedivere walks into the hut looking carefully for any kind of mischief.

Upon walking into the private living quarters he discovers that there is only one large bed and no second room. Bedivere is confused at first and double checks the rest of the hut and finds a secret door to the basement.

 **INT. BASEMENT - MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Morgan rests invisible kneeling in front of a fetus that lay in the middle of a pentagram with five burning candles on the points. Bedivere vomits in his mouth a little bit.

On a table to the left is a skull, Excalibur's sheath and some sort of recipe.

After looking at a transcription of the ritual he notes the ingredients; chalk, 5 candles, mandrake, a chalice of whale oil and a child of a Knight.

 **EXT. MERLIN'S HUT - WILD WOODS. DAY.**

Bedivere walks out in a cold sweat.

MERLIN

You could never understand her you've always had the world given to you in the palm of your hand. She has fought for everything she has. And if you lost the sword that was gifted to her than maybe she truly was meant to rule this land!

SIR ARTHUR

What did you find?

SIR BEDIVERE

...nothing. She's not here.

SIR ARTHUR

Then perhaps she-oh no...

SIR BEDIVERE

What is it?

SIR ARTHUR

The throne. She seeks my throne.

To the Castle!

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM - CADBURY, BRITAIN.**

Arthur and Bedivere return to the Castle to find the throne room empty.

SIR ARTHUR

She's not here... Well at least she hasn't taken the throne.

Sir Mordred runs in behind them.

SIR MORDRED

My King, it is with a heavy heart that I must bare the burden to inform you of the most terrible news...

SIR ARTHUR

What is it? What is Morgan up to?

SIR MORDRED

It's not Morgan my lord, it's Queen Gwen-

SIR ARTHUR

-What of my Queen Mordred?

SIR MORDRED

She's gone my lord, she ran away to Brittany with Sir Lenleo-

SIR ARTHUR

LENLEOG! You Irish bastard! My throne is under attack by my sister, one of my Knights has absconded with my Queen.

SIR BEDIVERE

What shall we do my King?

SIR ARTHUR

What shall we-What shall we do?

We journey to Brittany and BRING BACK MY WIFE!

SIR BEDIVERE

And what of Morgan-

SIR ARTHUR

Forget Morgan this is my wife we are talking about! Mordred you're in charge while I'm away. You are my nephew and the only man in line for the throne. I am entrusting my entire kingdom to you. Do not fail me.

SIR MORDRED

Yes my King. Of course.

SIR ARTHUR

Bedivere, we ride. I'll make Lenleog pay with his blood for this insulting and betrayal.

 **EXT. BREST, BRITTANY. DAY.**

Arthur and Bedivere along with a handful of Knights of the Order and King Arthur's army lay siege to the village rumored to be housing Lenleog and Lady Gwen.

Bedivere watches on in uneasy disgust as Arthur's men pillage, ransack, remove people from their homes and burn down their houses.

SIR BEDIVERE

What is this?

SIR ARTHUR

This is the pursuit of Justice.

SIR BEDIVERE

This is not justice. This is a vengeance that has grown out of control.

SIR ARTHUR

And what would you do had a man lay with your wife in your bed after you called him friend and welcomed him into your home.

SIR BEDIVERE

Don't get me wrong my King if I were in that position I would cut his cock off and burn him at the stake but this? Perhaps one of them is housing the traitor based on a rumor.

But most of these people did no wrong. And yet your men run their blades across the throat of the innocent! And you stand here doing nothing!

SIR ARTHUR

I'm doing what I must to find my wife! I would slay every man in all the lands to find her.

SIR BEDIVERE

You might think that is some form of romantic gesture but this certainly is not!

SIR ARTHUR

If you have a better idea please do tell.

SIR BEDIVERE

Give me a day. If I have not found the adulterers by the time the sun rises on the morrow I will let you continue your raids.

SIR ARTHUR

And if I don't?

Bedivere looks to a man bearing Arthur's colors as they burn down the a french town.

SIR BEDIVERE

Then I will kill these animals who follow you and delude themselves by thinking they are men.

SIR ARTHUR

You would dare kill a Welshman to save a Frenchman?

SIR BEDIVERE

Our order does not judge by where a man comes from do you remember?

SIR ARTHUR

I remember. I remember I let that Irish fucker into my home and he fucked my wife.

SIR BEDIVERE

One. Day. That is all I ask.

SIR ARTHUR

Fine! One day Bedivere. You have until the sun rises after that we continue.

SIR BEDIVERE

I'm glad you see reason. Now if you'll excuse me I have a path of true justice to pursue.

Bedivere walks over to the rapist and buries his sword through his chest. He turns to face his King. Arthur scrunches his face and calls in his men as Bedivere walks off.

 **INT. LOVERS HIDEAWAY. BRITTANY.**

Bedivere kicks open the door to find Lenleog balls deep in Lady Gwen. Lady Gwen screams.

SIR BEDIVERE

And what do we have here?

SIR LENLEOG

Bedivere. I should have known if anyone would find us it would be you.

SIR BEDIVERE

Arthur's army are scouring the entire nation to find you going door to door burning down house by house. I have other methods.

LADY GWEN

Please, don't kill us! We're innocent!

SIR BEDIVERE

That's some talk coming from an adulteress Queen.

LADY GWEN

I never wanted to marry him! I was made to by my father. Please If you have any heart beating in your chest you will see reason and understand true love when you see it.

Lady Gwen hugs Lenleog.

SIR LENLEOG

It's true, she was forced to wed Arthur under duress by force of her father. We may have sneaked away from the palace under the cover of night to show our true love for each other but we don't deserve to die as Arthur would have you believe.

SIR BEDIVERE

Lady Gwen.

LADY GWEN

Yes?

SIR BEDIVERE

Was Arthur aware you were unhappy with the arrangement before you were married?

LADY GWEN

Yes, I told him every night leading up to the wedding. He had the power to call it off but he did nothing. Our unhappiness is his own fault.

Now he sends an army to spare his pride. But he's done worse I tell you.

SIR BEDIVERE

Worse?

LADY GWEN

He has Sir Mordred kidnap courtesans and bring them to his private quarters. I've slept beside him in our bed while he...

Lady Gwen cannot finish her sentence through her tears.

LADY GWEN

He had Mordred murder them afterwards so they couldn't speak out. I lay there knowing full well that the women would be put to death afterwards but I was too scared to speak out myself for fear of suffering their fate.

SIR LENLEOG

As hard as it is to believe, he's not the man we once thought he was.

SIR BEDIVERE

Mordred kidnapped courtesans for Arthur to-How do I know you're not lying. A person in your position would say anything to be spared the blade.

SIR LENLEOG

She speaks the truth. She's innocent.

Open your eyes and you'll see the truth. And If you're going to punish anyone for this let it be me. All I ask is that you spare her.

Bedivere uses eagle vision to see Lady Gwen and Lenleog glow blue. Bedivere blinks and takes a moment.

SIR BEDIVERE

Arthur's army is moving from west to east across the country... If you want to make your escape-run to the east.

SIR LENLEOG

We'll hide in timbuck-fuckin-too if we have to.

LADY GWEN

Thank you Bedivere. You are a good and honorable.

SIR BEDIVERE

I just betrayed my king for you.

An adulteress before God

LADY GWEN

Not honorable before your King or before God. But honorable because you know in that their both wrong and you have the strength to stand up to them and make your own decision.

SIR BEDIVERE

Do not make me regret what I have done here today. Head east, live your lives freely and never return.

SIR LENLEOG

We shall, thank you Bedivere.

LADY GWEN

Thank you.

SIR BEDIVERE

Upon my honor... my Queen.

SIR LENLEOG

One last word of advice before we run. Don't trust Mordred. He's a snake in the grass waiting for the moment Arthur is shown to be weak and waiting to bite.

SIR BEDIVERE

Arthur left him the throne when we came here...

SIR LENLEOG

WHAT!? That little gobshite! Arthur will be lucky if he has a home to return to at all much less a throne!

SIR BEDIVERE

I shall inform him...subtly. Goodbye Sir Lenleog, goodbye my Queen.

BOTH

Goodbye Sir Bedivere.

LADY GWEN

Thank you again.

 **EXT. BREST, BRITTANY. DAY.**

Bedivere returns to the burnt village.

SIR ARTHUR

You've returned. What news do you have?

SIR BEDIVERE

You will want to hear what I have to say in private.

 **INT. PRIVATE QUARTERS. BRITTANY. DAY**

SIR ARTHUR

What is it?

SIR BEDIVERE

I have on good authority that Sir Mordred was waiting for an opportunity to steal your throne.

SIR ARTHUR

What!? Who told you-You fund them didn't you?

SIR BEDIVERE

I did.

SIR ARTHUR

And?

SIR BEDIVERE

Permission to speak freely my lord.

SIR ARTHUR

Speak your mind.

SIR BEDIVERE

Are you fucking kidding me?!

You forced Gwen to become your Queen even though you knew damn well she didn't want to?

SIR ARTHUR

You spared their lives didn't you?

SIR BEDIVERE

I didn't see fit to punish an adulteress after her husband committed the crime first. You had Mordred kidnap courtesans for you to bed while your Queen lay in the very same bed? Then ordered him to kill the poor women and now you march into another country to find your Queen letting your men burn everything in their path all to save your own reputation.

SIR ARTHUR

I've done terrible things...

SIR BEDIVERE

Yes, and if the people found out you'd be lucky if the throne is all you loose. And if I am to truly speak my mind I would confess that I'm in half a mind to assassinate my King and his wicked witch of a sister, erasing King Uther's entire bloodline! Then throw all the Pieces of Eden into the deepest darkest volcanic hole on Earth to let them sink into the lava and never to return to the face of mankind!

SIR ARTHUR

I should kill you for speaking such words to your King.

SIR BEDIVERE

I speak as a member of the Order not as your Knight.

SIR ARTHUR

I am glad to hear someone talk with me honestly. I need to hear it.

SIR BEDIVERE

You're damn right you do! You are their King. They think of you as an honest and righteous. It's high time you start acting like it and not like a mindless child.

SIR ARTHUR

As much as I don't want to agree with you. You are right... This is all Morgan's fault had she not stolen Excalibur-

SIR BEDIVERE

-No! For God's sake man! You're still thinking with the mind of a child! Grow the hell up! Start acting like the man everyone thinks you already are! Using Artifacts of the Gods like toys, sleeping with half the street women in the land... And to use Mordred to clean your hands... It's no wonder he turned out to be the evil man that he is. As his uncle you've set a terrible example!

Arthur drops to his knees.

SIR ARTHUR

I lost my Sword, my Queen and my Kingdom... all because I was a fool.

Help me Sir Bedivere, please... Tell me how I can begin to correct things.

Bedivere steps back and pauses in thought.

SIR BEDIVERE

Start by letting your Queen go. You lost her years ago, although we both know you never truly had her.

Arthur sobs.

SIR ARTHUR

I shall withdraw my forces from this land immediately.

SIR BEDIVERE

A wise decision. Because you're going to need all the help you can muster to win back your Kingdom.

SIR ARTHUR

Mordred is my responsibility, I shall make things right. And what of Morgan?

SIR BEDIVERE

Leave her to me.

SIR ARTHUR

But she's my sister...

SIR BEDIVERE

Leave. Her. To me.

SIR ARTHUR

Thank you Bedivere. You are a far better man than I and a much better friend than I deserve.

SIR BEDIVERE

...I know.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM - CADBURY, BRITAIN.**

Arthur and Bedivere return to the Castle to find Mordred sitting on the King's throne with Excalibur at his side and Morgan sitting in the Queen's throne.

SIR ARTHUR

Traitors! I'll have you locked up for this.

KING MORDRED

I couldn't have said it better myself. Guards arrest them.

SIR ARTHUR

What?! You betray me?

KING MORDRED

No Arthur, you betray the Order. By persecuting one of our own you have become a traitor to the Knights Order and the Kingdom of Britain. For your crimes you shall be locked away for the rest of your days.

QUEEN MORGAN LE FAY

No.

KING MORDRED

What?

QUEEN MORGAN LE FAY

He will be burnt at the stake.

KING MORDRED

locked away for the rest of your days... before you are burnt at the stake.

SIR BEDIVERE

Wait!

KING MORDRED

You dare speak hear? You are just as guilty as Arthur!

SIR BEDIVERE

I hunted down Lenleog yes, but I spared him once I heard his truth.

That you intended to steal the throne all along.

KING MORDRED

Blasphemy! I was given what was rightfully mine by a past King gone mad.

SIR BEDIVERE

Regardless I am no traitor and you are honor bound to relinquish the crown now that the King has returned.

KING MORDRED

A traitorous King doesn't become King once more. Arrest them.

SIR ARTHUR

I may burn at the stake but you'll both burn in hell for this!

KING MORDRED

As will you adulterer.

It's true, he bed other women long before Lady Gwen fell for Lenleog.

SIR ARTHUR

You scum!

Arthur and Bedivere are grabbed by guards.

SIR BEDIVERE

And it were you who kidnap those courtesans and murdered them in cold blood so they wouldn't speak out!

KING MORDRED

It pains me now as it pains me then but I was only following the orders of my King.

SIR ARTHUR

AAAAAARGH! I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!

QUEEN MORGAN LE FAY

Don't make promises you can't keep brother.

SIR BEDIVERE

Then hear this well Le Fay, I promise you this, before this year is through I will run my blade through your heart and look you in the eye as the life fades from behind them. This I swear.

QUEEN MORGAN LE FAY

Guards, away with them!

The guards drag them off.

 **INT. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Arthur and Bedivere are thrown in a cell.

SIR ARTHUR

DAMMIT! This is all my fault. I'm sorry Bedivere, were it not for me.

SIR BEDIVERE

Were it not for you I would have died on the streets of London before I bed my first woman.

The Knights smile.

SIR ARTHUR

Is that why you've been loyal to me all these years?

SIR BEDIVERE

In part, it's also because I knew I wanted to follow the boy that could pull a sword out of a stone and was foretold to one day be King. But yes the hand thing more-so.

SIR ARTHUR

I'd hate to think of the King I'd be without you.

SIR BEDIVERE

You don't have to think too hard then. I only returned to your life in recent times to witness you be a brave King... and an idiot.

SIR ARTHUR

How is it you know how to encourage me and wound me within the same breath?

SIR BEDIVERE

It's what friends do.

GREEN KNIGHT(O.S.)

Speaking of friends...

 **INT./EXT. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere looks out between the bars of the prison cell window outside to see Bert pointing to Jed who is dancing around the body of a man wearing nothing but a loincloth being gagged and strangled by Lady Crystal.

SIR BEDIVERE

Who is that?

ROBERT

He was one of the guards.

Robert unlocks their cell.

SIR BEDIVERE

Thank you my friend. What is the plan to sneak our way past the rest of the guards?

ROBERT

Hide in the laundry cart and I'll push it right out the back gate.

Arthur pinches his nose and jumps into the cart.

Constantine reaches out through the bars in his cells and grabs Bedivere's arm.

CONSTANTINE

Bedivere ! You have to help me!

They locked me up for staying loyal to the King!

SIR BEDIVERE

I-I'm sorry my friend, the cart is too small for the three of us. But I shall return and free all who were wrongfully imprisoned.

CONSTANTINE

No! Don't just leave me here.

SIR BEDIVERE

I shall return, you have my word.

Bedivere and Arthur hide in the cart while Robert pushes them out of the castle to safety.

 **EXT. ROYAL PALACE - REAR ENTRANCE.**

Arthur and Bedivere jump out of the cart.

GREEN KNIGHT

Haha! This time we saved you!

Bedivere hugs Bert, Jed and Robert.

SIR BEDIVERE

Thank you my friends. You have saved our lives.

SIR ARTHUR

Thank you brave Knights and fair Lady. Help me take back my Kingdom and I shall personally see to it that you are all officially Knighted.

The merry men smile a goofy smile.

GREEN KNIGHT

Y-y-yes my King. Th-th-thank you my Lord.

SIR ARTHUR

No, thank you for your loyalty.

SIR BEDIVERE

How did Mordred gain such influence?

CRYSTAL

It's not Mordred who has the power, It's Morgan.

GREEN KNIGHT

Mordred had given away wealth and so some people sided with him. They helped him put together his own army and start a rebellion.

JED

Is it a rebellion if they have the throne? Doesn't that make us the rebellion?

SIR ARTHUR

How is it that they did not buy your loyalty?

GREEN KNIGHT

They locked up the men who couldn't be bought. And bought off the men who could be. But they didn't offer us anything until we asked for it.

SIR ARTHUR

So they did bribe you?

JED

Yeah we took their silver but we still don't like 'em so we thought fuck it. We'll buy proper weapons and armor and rally a rebellion.

GREEN KNIGHT

They are the false royals, they are the rebellion. We are the resistance!

JED

Wotsa' difference?

GREEN KNIGHT

We are loyal to the true King!

JED

Who doesn't have the throne... so we're a rebellion.

SIR BEDIVERE

Where are the rebel supporters-

JED

-Rebels, thank you!

SIR BEDIVERE

-forming the resistance?

GREEN KNIGHT

Ha!

CRYSTAL

They taken camp in the fiery forest commanded by Sir Lucan.

All the wait for now is a true leader.

SIR BEDIVERE

Now they have one.

SIR ARTHUR

Without my sword... I'm not the same man.

SIR BEDIVERE

You don't need Excalibur to be brave.

Any sword can be pointed to the sky to lead a charge, any blade can slit a man's throat.

Bedivere flicks his left hand and his hidden blade slides out of his bracer. King Arthur smiles.

SIR ARTHUR

Thank you my friend. Let's take back the throne.

SIR BEDIVERE

Let's take back our Kingdom.

 **EXT. REBEL CAMP - FIERY FOREST. DAY.**

Arthur, Bedivere, Lady Crystal and the Merry men walk into the rebel camp.

SIR LUCAN

The King has returned!

The rebels cheer!

SIR LUCAN

Apologies for the laundry cart rouse but we could only send this small band of-

JED

-Rebels.

SIR LUCAN

Uh, yes.

SIR ARTHUR

It's quite alright, thank you for freeing us.

SIR BEDIVERE

A great strategy brother, now what is your next one?

SIR LUCAN

Well you and the King will lead two separate groups of infantry. The King will lead the rebels out into the narrow lands of Camlann with the rebel army and fight against Mordred and his forces. When the army is on the battlefield castle will be still be heavily guarded but it will be the only opportunity we have to free the remaining rebel fighters in imprisoned.

SIR BEDIVERE

And to kill Morgan.

SIR LUCAN

I leave it to you to make that judgment call. If you get the chance, take it but remember we are counting on the reinforcements and need as many rebels to go to battle. That includes you as well.

SIR BEDIVERE

It doesn't matter how many rebels we have, if Morgan walks into battle with the Apple alone we are doomed.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY.**

The armies of Arthur and Mordred fight in the great Battle of Camlann. The Kingdom split in a civil war.

The battle is fought in a thick misty fog on a crooked and twisted land alongside a winding river.

The mist surrounds Bedivere completely and he is trapped in and endless fog.

 **INT. ANIMUS - WHITE ROOM. NIGHT.**

The animus begins to glitch out and the figure switches between Bedivere and Rebecca, the floor shakes violently and they fall to the ground before the room closes in on itself and collapses.

 **INT. SAFE HOUSE. NIGHT.**

Rebecca wakes up from the animus but her eyes are glazed over like she's in a trance.

She steps out of the chair and walks off. The needle cord attached to her arm grows taught before popping out by itself.

Walking by her closet she puts on a white hoodie, a bow and arrow quiver on her back, and attaches a hidden blade to her forearm.

 **EXT. ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Rebecca crouches like a gargoyle on a rooftop overlooking the facility.

Standing beside her - the Green Knight.

In unison they ready a special arrow with a rope attached and shoot it at the top of the building.

They tie the other end of the rope to the ledge of their roof and zip-line down.

We follow Rebecca as she soars through the air. As she gets closer to the facility a motion blur morphs the building into a castle.

 **INT. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere and the Green Knight smash through two separate stained glass windows and roll into the castle.

The fire arrow after arrow at the prison guards.

 **INT. ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Abstergo guards with arrows through their heads fall to the floor of the hallways with fucked up interior decoration.

 **INT. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

A row of prison guards with bows fire back their own arrows. Bedivere and the Green Knight roll out of the line of fire by taking cover behind pillars.

 **INT. ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Bullets whiz past Rebecca's face as she tries to look out from behind cover.

Click! click! - the guards run out of ammo and try to reload quickly.

 **INT. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere readies five arrows on his bow, draws back, leans out from behind cover and fires the multi shot arrows.

 **INT. ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Five guards with arrows impaled through their chests hit the ground.

Rebecca moves forward.

 **INT. PRISON YARD - CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere and Bert walk out into the center square of the prison where a guard in a three story tower lights a fire beacon and rings a bell.

 **INT. PANOPTICON - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Rebecca runs out into a large round room with prison cells lining the walls from floor to ceiling in with six levels. A similar guard tower stands in the center three stories tall.

 **INT. PRISON YARD - CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere shoots an arrow at the guard on the alarm, it misses but the guard ducks to dodge the arrow hitting his head on the bell and falling back into the burning beacon.

He catches on fire and falls off the tower.

 **INT. PANOPTICON - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

The tower guard is blown out of the tower by an explosive arrow and falls to the ground.

 **INT. PRISON YARD - CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

Bedivere loots his keys and tosses a key to Bert. He begins to go one by one opening the prison cells while Bedivere provides cover fire.

 **INT. PANOPTICON - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Rebecca grabs the tower guards key card and inserts it into a small slot in the back of her smartphone.

A program runs on her phone decrypting the key.

Dozens of Abstergo guards surround the intruder on multiple levels.

Sophia Rikkin's voice speaks out through the PA system.

SOPHIA RIKKIN(V.O.)

Detain her. Bring her to me.

Rebecca shoots an arrow into cell number "72" and presses the send button on her phone before she is shot with a taser dart.

 **INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. NIGHT.**

Rebecca wakes up on a stiff bed in a white room with a viewing window on one side.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

I am constantly surprised by your kinds foolish bravery. Time and time again you march head first into danger not knowing whether you will succeed. I have a certain respect for the assassin's who know their mission is suicidal and yet jump into danger to kill their target knowing full well that there is no chance of escape. But what you did was not foolish bravery or even a suicide mission. What you did was certifiable psychological insanity.

REBECCA CRANE

Where am I? What is this?

SOPHIA RIKKIN

This is the room where I will analyze you. This is the room where you will die. And then I'll have your body moved to another room where I will posthumously lobotomize and study your brain.

SIR BEDIVERE

Don't lie to me Morgan, I know this is just an illusion of the apple!

SOPHIA RIKKIN

Morgan? Le Fay?

SIR BEDIVERE

You may change your form and play the fool but I see through your lies!

SOPHIA RIKKIN

The bleeding effect has taken over your mind completely. I've read the reports but I've never seen it in person. Fascinating. What's your name?

SIR BEDIVERE

You know my name witch! But I'll say it again fore it will be the last name you ever hear and you will go to hell knowing it was Sir Bedivere who sent you.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

Bedivere? The Knight of the...

Oh this is just too good.

SIR BEDIVERE

Good? You dare speak the word good when you know nothing of its meaning.

You would use the apple to control the minds of all men into worshiping you as their Queen-

SOPHIA RIKKIN

-God. Tell me; Sir Bedivere. What would you do with the apple?

SIR BEDIVERE

I would take it and all the Pieces of Eden send them into the burning pits of the sun! To free the minds of man and ensure that no one else has to fight against the control of the wicked and bring upon peace.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

You speak as if it were that the precursor technology didn't exist than the world would be a utopia without conflict. Yet there have been millions of wars waged without them and there would continue to be conflict for a multitude of reasons. Take God for example. To say that the elimination of the artifacts would eliminate all conflict is incorrect. Humanity would spiral back into barbarians without them. Or us. That is the truth of why the Pieces of Eden and the Templar Order must exist and will undoubtedly be victorious.

SIR BEDIVERE

The Order has become twisted into the very thing it swore to fight against!

I will kill you and every last member who follows you Morgan!

SOPHIA RIKKIN

Humanity was made by the Isu, the Gods as you call them, to be slaves. The Templars are just stepping up to fill their place.

SIR BEDIVERE

You are not a God!

SOPHIA RIKKIN

No... not yet.

Sophia walks to the exit of the viewing room.

SIR BEDIVERE

You will die for your beliefs and quest for control! You will pay for your wicked ways Morgan!

Sophia walks back to the glass of the viewing room.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

Maybe, but at least I will die knowing who the fuck I am!

Sophia laughs and presses a button on a console below the window. The window fades into a one way mirror.

Rebecca walks right up the the mirror and looks at her reflection as Sophia stares at her.

Rebecca waves her left hand and watches the reflection. She touches her face and feels the pores of her skin.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

This is not an illusion of the apple. Open your eyes. This is real.

Sophia almost places her nose and forehead against the glass looking intently into the eyes of her subject waiting for her mind to break.

After activating eagle vision they Sophia's glowing red figure behind the mirror.

REBECCA CRANE

So is this.

 **SHING! - SMASH! - STAB!**

Rebecca flicks her hidden blade out, shatters the glass and stabs Sophia right in the neck.

Rebecca speaks into her hidden blade bracer.

 **INT. CELL 72 - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

An arrow wedged into the wall activates a radio speaker.

REBECCA CRANE(V.O.)

Shaun get ready to move! We're leaving.

A red light on the arrow turns green and all the prison cell doors in the facility open.

Shaun grabs the arrow, gets ready to defend himself and runs out of the cell.

 **INT. PRISON YARD. CADBURY PRISON. NIGHT.**

All the prisoners overpower the guards and escape.

 **INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM. NIGHT.**

MORGAN LE FAY

You resist the illusions of the apple? That's IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!

SIR BEDIVERE

When I was a boy, I saw my friend pull sword from solid stone.

Everyone said it was impossible, even myself.

And then I bear witness to it with my own eyes.

That was no illusion. That was real.

T'was on that day I started believe in the impossible.

And as I grew older I began to fathom the understanding that the all truths we tell ourselves, are not truly true at all.

" _Nothing is true"_

The laws of the land and the limitations we abide, do not bind us to from becoming savages, they place false boundaries on our true potential. For free men to be truly free they must understand that anything is possible and the choices we have in this lifetime are limitless.

"Everything is permitted"

MORGAN LE FAY

Well go on then, gloat all you want about how you think you're right and I'm wrong. I know that freedom is a lie and that ordained order is what mankind desires.

SIR BEDIVERE

You thought I came to mock and gloat. As did I.

Yet here I stand over your dying body and I feel nothing but pity and sorrow for you.

I can't expect you to understand, much less debate the principles of freedom, fore you never truly experienced it yourself.

In your mad desire to control mankind, you're lust for power has controlled consumed you.

You will pass never knowing true freedom in life.

Perhaps you'll finally feel it in death.

Yes, that's it surrender to it. It comes for as all. Fore no one has control over death itself.

MORGAN LE FAY

I… I feel it… I've never like felt this before. I'm so cold… so scared. Will you stay with me? Please?

SIR BEDIVERE

I will. Although you may not deserve it, I do this for my own closure not yours.

MORGAN LE FAY

You are a good man Bedivere. A pity you surround yourself with fools. We could have achieved wonders.

SIR BEDIVERE

Perhaps, and perhaps our child would have as well had you not sacrificed them.

MORGAN LE FAY

You knew?

SIR BEDIVERE

Was it a boy or a girl? No don't tell me. I'd rather spare myself the pain of knowing.

MORGAN LE FAY

It was a boy. I tell you not because I want to inflict pain. But knowledge and closure. Maybe that's all I ever sought.

SIR BEDIVERE

...did you ever truly love me?

MORGAN LE FAY

That might be the greatest tragedy of all this. I always loved you.

Goodbye good Knight.

SIR BEDIVERE

May you Rest in Peace Morgan Le Fay.

 **INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. NIGHT.**

Sophia Rikkin lies on the ground holding her bleeding neck.

REBECCA CRANE

Rest in Peace, Sophia Rikkin.

Rebecca runs out the viewing room exit. Sophia presses a button on her watch.

SOPHIA RIKKIN

Bring. Me. The shroud...

 **EXT. ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES. LONDON. NIGHT.**

Hundreds of prisoners including Rebecca and Shaun escape Abstergo and run out into the city of London.

A pearl white Chrysler 300 pulls up to the front - the passenger door window rolls down.

CALLUM LYNCH

Need a lift?

Shaun and Rebecca dive into the back seats.

REBECCA CRANE

What are you doing here?

CALLUM LYNCH

I thought you could use a getaway.

SHAUN HASTINGS

You didn't plan this?

REBECCA CRANE

No I did all this on my own.

CALLUM LYNCH

Yeah, bold move by the way. William wants your head for this but I think it's ballsy. How did you manage to do it?

REBECCA CRANE

I had help from an old friend.

SHAUN HASTINGS

I thought you said you did this on your own.

REBECCA CRANE

I did! Shaun, you'll never believe me but I've mastered control over the bleeding effect!

 **WHAM!** \- Rebecca falls into a coma.

 **INT. ANIMUS - WHITE ROOM. NIGHT.**

The animus begins to glitch out and the figure switches between Rebecca and Bedivere.

A mist surrounds Bedivere completely and he is trapped in and endless fog.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY.**

The battle is fought in a thick misty fog on a crooked and twisted land alongside a winding river.

The battle is almost over and the aftermath looks incredibly gruesome. Only a few survived.

SIR BEDIVERE

Arthur?! Lucan?!

SIR LUCAN

Over 'ere!

Bedivere walks toward the area his voice came from.

The mist parts in a small opening and Bedivere approaches Lucan as he tries to drag a mortally wounded King Arthur off the battlefield.

SIR BEDIVERE

Haha! Brother you survived!

EXCALIBUR pierces through the back of Lucan's chest directly through his heart.

Lucan drops dead. Bedivere runs toward them.

SIR BEDIVERE

LUCAN! NO!

Mordred walks out of the mist Excalibur in hand and raises his sword high into the air ready to strike the killing bow on Arthur.

Bedivere leaps forward to protect his King left arm stretched out to block the sword with his hidden blade.

Mordred swings the sword downward at Arthur but is blocked by Bedivere's blade - at the back of his wrist.

Bedivere's severed left hand drops to the ground.

SIR BEDIVERE

AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Bedivere raises his left arm up moving Excalibur away from Arthur and tries to stab Mordred with it.

Mordred and Bedivere are locked in an arm wrestle of blades.

Arthur staggers to his feet and runs Mordred through with Lucan's sword.

SIR MORDRED

That's... not possible. I have Excalibur... I-I cannot be beaten.

SIR ARTHUR

No one is invincible. I'm sorry Mordred. Were I a better King, a better man, I would have taught you to be as well.

SIR MORDRED

I-I-I just. wanted. to be. Better. Than you.

SIR ARTHUR

I know. And you would have been.

Had I set a better example and left you the throne when you were ready.

SIR MORDRED

I'm sorry Arthur. Morgan twisted my mind I-

SIR BEDIVERE

Blame Arthur! Blame Morgan! Blame anyone you but yourself! You must take responsibility for your own decisions Mordred!

SIR MORDRED

You're right. It was my fault.

I'm so-

Bedivere stabs Mordred in the chest.

SIR BEDIVERE

That was for betraying the Order!

Bedivere stabs Mordred in the chest again and again.

SIR BEDIVERE

That was for betraying your King!

That was for betraying the people of this land!

SIR ARTHUR

Bedivere stop!

Arthur tries to stop him but Bedivere pushes him away.

Bedivere stabs Mordred one last time under the jaw and up though the head.

SIR BEDIVERE

And that was for my brother.

Mordred dies almost instantaneously.

Arthur looks to Bedivere with a sorrowful understanding gaze.

Bedivere breathes heavily, trying to regain himself.

SIR BEDIVERE

Too much?

SIR ARTHUR

Maybe a little. Yeah.

Bedivere picks up Excalibur from Mordred's grasp and hands it back to Arthur. Arthur holds out his hand and hushes it away.

SIR ARTHUR

No. There is no artifact that can help me now. Even if it could. After all I've done. After all the pain, misery, suffering and death that sword brought. I never want to touch it again.

SIR BEDIVERE

Are you sure?

SIR ARTHUR

Sure as I have ever been. Listen to me. There is a lake not far from here. I want you to take the sword there and cast it into the lake.

SIR BEDIVERE

What? No! We need to get you to a healer. I could use one as well.

SIR ARTHUR

Ack! What are you talking about?

You look fine.

Arthur smiles and Bedivere hold up his missing hand pissing quite a lot of blood.

SIR BEDIVERE

You can't see it but I'm giving you a rude gesture.

The knights laugh. They might be slightly delusional due to the amount of blood they are losing.

SIR ARTHUR

Before we go off to the healer I need you to get rid of the sword.

SIR BEDIVERE

Well if it will get you to see a healer then I'll do it.

SIR ARTHUR

Thank you.

 **EXT. GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

Bedivere arrives at the lake and looks down at the sword.

He stabs the sword down in the ground behind a tree and covers it with grass.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY.**

Bedivere returns to Arthur.

SIR BEDIVERE

I'll go get the healer then.

Arthur says nothing.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY. - LATER.**

Bedivere returns with a healer. His hand had been quickly bandaged in a sack with rope.

The healer tends to Arthur's wounds.

SIR ARTHUR

Bedivere.

SIR BEDIVERE

Yes my King?

SIR ARTHUR

I need you to throw the sword into the lake.

SIR BEDIVERE

You already told me to do that.

It's already been done.

Arthur looks at Bedivere knowingly.

SIR ARTHUR

I know you didn't carry out my request. Please nothing can save me now apart from throwing the sword into the lake.

SIR BEDIVERE

My King you are delusional-

SIR ARTHUR

Bedivere I order you to throw the sword into the lake!

Bedivere pauses, the rouse is up. He walks back down toward the lake.

 **EXT. GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

Bedivere retrieves the sword from behind the tree. Washes off the dirt in the lake and places it gently below the surface of the water under some foliage.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY.**

Bedivere returns to the King.

SIR BEDIVERE

I did it. The sword is in the lake.

SIR ARTHUR

And what happened?

SIR BEDIVERE

What do you mean what happened?

It dropped into the lake and sank to the bottom.

SIR ARTHUR

Bedivere...

SIR BEDIVERE

It's the truth my King! I swear!

SIR ARTHUR

Bullcrap Bedivere!

Arthur rises to sternly accuse Bedivere of lying and almost coughs up a lung. The healer gently rests him back on the ground.

SIR ARTHUR

Something is supernatural is supposed to happen and I cannot die properly before it does.

SIR BEDIVERE

What do you mean? It's a bloody sword and a lake?

SIR ARTHUR

We both know it's not just any ordinary sword and that is not just any ordinary lake. Now I command you; cast the sword into the lake!

 **EXT. GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

Bedivere retrieves the sword the shallow depths of the lake.

He looks at it for a moment.

His tears drop down the blade.

Marching off back to Arthur with the sword in hand.

 **EXT. CAMLANN BATTLEFIELD. DAY.**

Bedivere returns with Excalibur after failing King Arthur's dying request.

SIR ARTHUR

Why do you still have it? I commanded you to-

SIR BEDIVERE

-Excalibur is more than just an object of power and a thing of beauty. I saw you pull this sword out of the stone and it has been a symbol of our friendship ever since and that is why I cannot throw it in away into a lake!

SIR ARTHUR

Throw it back into the lake from whence it came!

SIR BEDIVERE

I don't understand it was your father's sword made by the best blacksmith in all the land.

SIR ARTHUR

Excalibur is not the sword from the stone. Excalibur was given to me by the Lady of the lake. That is why it must be returned.

SIR BEDIVERE

I don't understand. What happened to your father's sword?

The King smiles.

SIR ARTHUR

I gave it to you, years ago.

King Arthur grips Bedivere's hidden blade gauntlet.

SIR ARTHUR

You've had it with you all this time.

SIR BEDIVERE

You mean "Trusty Rusty" was the the sword from the stone?

SIR ARTHUR

Good ole "Trusty Rusty". Ha!

You broke my father's sword you know. I should be sore with you for that but to see how you've used it… I couldn't be more proud. That is the symbol of our friendship which you will always carry with you. Excalibur is something else entirely.

Now do you understand?

The grown men cry.

SIR BEDIVERE

Yes my King. Forgive me. I shall return Excalibur to the Lake.

 **EXT. GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

Bedivere returns to the lake once more.

He walks with the sword down into knee high waters.

When he cocks his arm back to throw the sword a staircase drops down in the water and water begins to flood in the new opening.

Bedivere is in awe and comically quickly throws the sword down the stairs.

VIVIEN

Is that anyway to return a gift? Come into my lair and return the sword to me properly.

Bedivere steps down the stairs picks up the sword and walks into the Lair hesitantly.

In the distance a white ship sails across to King Arthur's resting place preparing to take him to Avalon.

 **EXT. LADY OF THE LAKE'S LAIR - GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

SIR BEDIVERE

Who said that? Who are you?

A woman of divine beauty stands beneath a small waterfall showing her with water droplets caressing her every curve.

VIVIEN

They call me the "Lady of the Lake".

They used to call me Aphrodite.

You may call me Vivien.

SIR BEDIVERE

Aphrodite? The Greek God?

VIVIEN

They called us Gods once but we simply lived here for a time before we created you. I've been waiting for you good Knight. No doubt you have questions, I have answers you seek.

SIR BEDIVERE

My mind is a labyrinth of questions. But my heart only has one.

Can I touch you?

VIVIEN

It's been so long since I've felt the touch of another… be gentle.

Vivien holds out her arms and Bedivere places a finger on her skin.

SIR BEDIVERE

You, you're real. You're alive!

Merlin said your kind died out.

VIVIEN

Oh Aita, poor man Merlin. One in the of the long line of Aita's rebirths. Some still exist but only as ghosts. They all perished long ago. I am the only one who truly survived in the flesh.

SIR BEDIVERE

I know what it's like to be the last survivor of a kind.

How did you live on when others died?

VIVIEN

The others lived in their ivory towers running endless simulations for a possible outcome to live past the coming end.

Their calculations: correct, but their variables were limited. In their hubris, their pompous "amour propre", they never allowed to themselves to be debased or seen as anything less than a supreme being.

I have as long as I have because I submit.

The wind controls the wave and the moon controls the tide. Nothing in existence is truly at the top - a constant flow of motion and a universal cycle.

When the great catastrophe came I joined side by side a group of your kind and we walked into these waters accepting our fate and ready to drown... Those men and women lived.

When I woke up and the world had moved on.

SIR BEDIVERE

You survive because you surrender?

VIVIEN

Of course, what other way to survive is there?

SIR BEDIVERE

I survive because I fight! For every breath that I take! For every meal I've ever had! For the safety of every bed I've ever lay to rest in!

To say that the world gives you what you want because you submit to whatever it has to give is an affront to my very way of life!

Excalibur hums and glows as if it is charging.

VIVIEN

Give me the sword warrior.

SIR BEDIVERE

I'll give you the sword alright!

Bedivere launches at Vivien, Excalibur bearing ready in his hands for the oncoming moment.

With a single thrust Excalibur rears forward but is stopped. The tip inches away from Vivien's face. A small lightning bolt of energy pokes her nose.

All the power of Excalibur, the mighty Sword of Eden, fades in her grasp. Halted by a single clap of her hands.

As the sword connects them both like a conduit they see a vision.

Waves on a beach.

The flow of a waterfall.

A small row boat drifting down a river.

A child floating face up in a lake.

Excalibur lands on the ground. Bedivere drops to his knees.

Vivien falls on the floor.

VIVIEN

Now do you see?

We may be opposites but we do not have to be enemies. The universe has a beautiful plan for us.

SIR BEDIVERE

The child...

VIVIEN

...Our child. Yes. The Witch thought she could imbue her child with the same power by ritual. Only I can give the world the gift, with your help.

SIR BEDIVERE

Why me? Why not Merlin, or Arthur or any other man?

VIVIEN

Aita was promised to Juno,

The King was promised to the Queen.

Although that matters not to me.

It is a bloodline and a true God among man that I seek. You wish to conquer me, as is your nature.

I wish submit to you, as is mine.

Let us…

The look each other in the eyes before they kiss.

 **FADE OUT**

 **FADE IN**

Bedivere places Excalibur in its scabbard sheath and rests it and the Apple on a pedestal before standing up ready to leave.

VIVIEN

Return when winter has past and the frozen lake melts to water again.

I shall give this world a new gift.

Bedivere leaves and we stay with Vivien.

 **FADE OUT**

 **INT. SAFE HOUSE - LONDON. NIGHT.**

Rebecca wakes up in the animus slowly opening her eyes and looking around the room. Shaun and Callum stand beside her.

CALLUM LYNCH

Ah, your back.

SHAUN HASTINGS

Oh thank God! I thought I'd lost you once. I don't think I could go through that again.

REBECCA CRANE

You saved me. I had to save you.

Rebecca and Shaun look at each other and smile softly.

CALLUM LYNCH

Would you two like a moment?

WILLIAM MILES(O.S.)

There's no time for that. The Templars will be here any minute. We need to get moving.

William Miles walks in with a sixteen year old boy.

REBECCA CRANE

Who's that?

WILLIAM MILES

Rebecca, this is my grandson. Elijah.

ELIJAH MILES

I know what we need to do.

 **CUT TO BLACK**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **EXT. GLASLYN LAKE. DAY.**

Bedivere sits on the grass surrounded by flowers beside the lake as the top layer of ice sheets begin to melt in the water.

It's quiet and peaceful. The blood drenched ground has turned green once more and the misty fog of yesteryear has cleared.

Blue skies and butterflies.

The Lady of the Lake swims up and breaks the top layer of ice with Excalibur in one hand and a baby in the other.

Vivien holds out the baby toward the sky.

VIVIEN

You are a light of hope in the darkness of this world.

You will bring glory to our legacy.

You will be God among men.

And a legend. And above all else, you will lead the world into a new age.

SIR BEDIVERE

Or... they will grow up to be whatever they so damn desire.  
They will learn from an early that their destiny is their own to choose and that I will be proud of them whatever they make of their life so long as they embrace their free will.

Vivien holds out the baby toward the Knight.

VIVIEN

Promise me, Bedivere.

Promise me on your life you will keep her safe.

Bedivere takes the baby girl in his arms.

Vivien offers Excalibur to Bedivere - he ignores it.

SIR BEDIVERE

On my life.

Bedivere turns and walks away.

 **THE END**


End file.
